


Sapphire: Mission 2

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: Secret Agent Sapphire [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hentai, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: The sexy spy and her team of Gemstone agents return to try and protect the free world from the most evil, most lecherous, and most powerful perverts on the planet.
Series: Secret Agent Sapphire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193930
Kudos: 2





	1. Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Agent Sapphire and Sapphire Origin can be read on Hentai Foundry.

* Previously in Secret Agent Sapphire *

Sapphire and her team discover a secret lab belonging to the infamous mad scientist, Dr. Heck. They learn that Dr. Heck has been developing modified wolf pheromones that can drive any woman mad with lust. Sapphire goes undercover at Feline Pharmaceuticals, a company that helped to manufacture the pheromones, and steals files of sensitive information from the CEO's computer.

#

From the files Sapphire acquired, Gemstone finds a list of names; wealthy and influential people that secretly financed Dr. Heck's Wolf Pheromones Project. Among those people is Mr. Gadzooks, a decrepit magnate in the porn industry who has a reputation for bedding beautiful women young enough to be his granddaughters.

Ruby, the cute, bespectacled, red-haired Gemstone communications officer finds out that Gadzooks is hiring maids to do housework in his large, isolated mansion. Sapphire goes undercover again as an applicant.

#

Seated behind her desk, Gadzooks's housekeeper, Miss Schnikes, a ridiculously muscle-bound, middle-aged woman that appears to have overdosed on anabolic steroids, reads the impressive resume that Amber, Gemstone's resident eccentric genius, forged for Sapphire. She looks up at the applicant standing before her and is pleased by what she sees. The young woman with golden, chin-length hair and the most beautiful purplish-blue eyes is positively stunning and curvaceous even in a simple khaki shirt and pants.

"Well, you're clearly overqualified," the housekeeper says in a thick, foreign accent that Sapphire can't place. "The job is yours. You begin immediately."

"Thank you, ma'am!" Sapphire responds in false excitement.

"There is a uniform on the couch behind you. You may use that."

"Yes, ma'am. Uhm, where can I change?"

"Right where you're standing."

Sapphire stares at the other woman in quiet disbelief. She waits for her to say that she's kidding, but the housekeeper merely looks upon her in anticipation. Sapphire lowers her eyes and nervously starts to unbutton her top. When she opens the lapels, revealing firm breasts under a pink lace brassiere, the housekeeper's eyes bulge, and she smiles lustfully, making the undercover agent feel immensely uncomfortable. Sapphire turns around, neatly folds the top, and places it on the couch. Then, she pulls down her pants, uncovering her pink lace panties. She just wants to quickly change into the uniform to cover herself.

But when she reaches for the uniform, the housekeeper says, "Wait!"

Sapphire faces her and asks, "Is…Is there a problem, ma'am?"

Schnikes walks around her desk and approaches the young woman, invading her personal space. Sapphire shivers uneasily. The other woman is so close, she can feel her breath on her fair skin. Without a word, the housekeeper unhooks the front clasp of the agent's brassiere and moves the cups aside. Sapphire's ample, bare breasts jiggle free. Schnikes shamelessly ogles her as she slips the straps of the bra down the young woman's arms, and the undergarment falls to the floor. Sapphire's face reddens in embarrassment. She swallows hard. Schnikes cups and squeezes the young blonde's bare breasts.

Sapphire gasps and asks, "M-Ma'am? W-What are you doing?"

Schnikes doesn't answer. She just continues to grope the younger woman's breasts.

"This is sexual harassment! I should kick her ass!" Sapphire screams into her head. "But I didn't come here to catch a harasser. I came here to confirm if Gadzooks is involved in the manufacture of the Wolf Pheromones or not."

Schnikes rubs the other woman's light pink nipples with her thumbs. Sapphire's sensitive nipples quickly harden. She shuts her lips tight and barely stifles a moan.

"M-Ma'am," she stutters, "p-please stop."

"Why?" Schnikes asks. "Don't you like it? Look at how stiff your nipples have become."

"N-No! I…I just have a sensitive body. That's all."

"Really? Why, that makes this even more exciting. Are you sensitive everywhere, I wonder."

Schnikes slips her right hand into the agent's panties and rubs her folds. Sapphire squeaks.

"Oh! So you are," the housekeeper taunts her.

She starts flicking the agent's right nipple with a tongue.

Sapphire gasps, "N-No! Don't-!"

She tries to back away, but the housekeeper wraps a strong arm around her waist and starts to suck on the nipple while massaging her folds more vigorously.

"No! No! Let me go!" Sapphire squeals, placing her hands on the other woman's broad shoulders as she attempts to wriggle free.

When the housekeeper feels the younger woman getting wet, she pushes her middle and ring fingers inside her. Sapphire tilts her head back and shrieks. Schnikes proceeds to finger the agent. Against her will, the blonde's body becomes very hot, and she is unable to stop herself from moaning.

Schnikes notices that the other woman is now only barely struggling. She can tell that the blonde is starting to surrender to desire. Schnikes roughly kisses the younger woman in the mouth and starts rubbing her G-spot with her fingertips. A tear rolls down the side of the agent's face.

"Shit! What do I do?!" Sapphire frantically asks herself. "If she doesn't stop soon, I'm going to…going to…!"

Schnikes pulls the younger woman closer and kisses her deeper while she continues to stimulate her already sopping pussy. Ultimately, the agent is unable to suppress the quickly building heat within her loins. She shudders and screams into the housekeeper's mouth as she climaxes hard.

#

Sapphire yelps as the muscle-bound woman effortlessly throws her into the latter's bed. Schnikes grabs the waistband of the beautiful blonde's panties and pulls the underwear down her slender legs.

"No, no, don't-!" Sapphire fearfully yells.

Schnikes tosses the younger woman's panties over her shoulder. Then, she hurriedly removes her own pants and underwear and pounces on the blonde, pinning her to the bed while licking at her neck. Sapphire shrieks through clenched teeth in disgust. She tries to push the other woman off her, but the housekeeper is too heavy.

Schnikes leans back into a sitting position. She raises and holds the younger woman's right leg against her muscle-bound body while placing her own right leg over the blonde's left thigh, pressing their slippery pussies together. Then, she moves her hips, grinding their vulvae against each other.

Sapphire tilts her head back, shuts her eyes, and screams, "Stop! Stop!"

Schnikes sighs, "Ahh! This feels amazing!"

"No! It doesn't! It really doesn't!"

Sapphire places her hands on the other woman's stomach to try and stop her movements, but the housekeeper would not be denied. Schnikes starts thrusting her hips faster and harder, rubbing against her victim with greater intensity. Tears pour from the agent's eyes when she realizes that there is nothing she can do to stop the sexual assault.

Finally, the housekeeper moans as ecstasy takes her.

#

Schnikes violates the blonde repeatedly for hours. Afterwards, she pulls her pants back up while Sapphire quietly weeps in a fetal position.

The housekeeper's phone rings, and she answers, "Yes, sir?"

"Have you found a suitable candidate?" Gadzooks eagerly asks in an old, shaky voice.

"Yes, sir. I think you will be very pleased with this one." Schnikes turns to Sapphire and commands, "Take a shower and put your uniform on. Mr. Gadzooks will see you now."

Gadzooks breaks the connection. He hobbles to a wall safe and retrieves two items: a bottle of pills that allow him to maintain a powerful erection and a mysterious flacon. He takes one pill and then sprays himself with the perfume.

#

"That bitch! Once I get the information I need, I'm going to make her pay for this humiliation," Sapphire grumbles on her way to Gadzooks's bedroom. "And why do I have to wear this kind of uniform?!"

She is wearing a very short, revealing, black dress with white trim, a white half-apron, a lace headpiece, lace garters attached to long stockings, and high heels. She knocks on the door.

"Enter!" an old voice calls from inside.

Sapphire opens the door and finds Gadzooks in his king-size bed wearing a long, obviously expensive, purple satin robe. The old man is bald, bony, heavily wrinkled, and covered in liver spots.

Sapphire grimaces to herself and thinks, "You're kidding me. Women actually sleep with THAT?! He could bribe me with this whole house, and I still wouldn't do it." She forces a smile and politely greets him, "Good evening, sir."

"Come here and fluff my pillow," the old man eagerly commands.

"Yes, sir," the maid responds then tells herself, "He better not try anything. No way I'm gotta put up with it after what his housekeeper did to me."

Sapphire walks towards the bed. However, when she bends down to fluff the pillow, she gets a whiff of something familiar.

"What is that musk?" she asks herself. "I know I've smelled that before."

Almost instantly, the agent's heart starts racing, and her breathing becomes heavy.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Gadzooks asks, lighty touching her cheek with the fingertips of his right hand.

Sapphire can't explain it, but the mere touch of the old man's bony fingers causes her entire body to tingle.

"I-I'm fine, sir," she answers.

Suddenly, the old man sits up and presses his wrinkled mouth against her soft lips. To the agent's surprise, she doesn't pull away. In fact, she starts kissing him back.

"What am I doing?!" Sapphire asks herself. "Why am I kissing this old fart?! And why is kissing him making me feel so hot?!"

As they kiss, she sits on the edge of the bed and embraces him. He wraps his scrawny arms around her waist, and they kiss deeper. Gadzooks slips his tongue inside her mouth.

"I know I should be disgusted," the agent tells herself. "So why am I twisting my tongue with his?!"

Their lips finally part, a web of saliva briefly hanging between their mouths.

"You're starting to sweat, my dear," the lecherous old man breathlessly tells her. "Perhaps you should take your clothes off."

Sapphire reluctantly replies, "Yes,…sir."

She gets off the bed and proceeds to undo the strings on the front of her dress.

"What the fuck?!" Sapphire's brain screams at her. "Why am I stripping for this old letch?!"

Sapphire's dress slips down to the floor. She isn't wearing any underwear underneath. She never got the bra back from the room where she was interviewed in, and Schnikes refused to return her panties. Sapphire stands before the lecher wearing nothing but her headpiece, lace garters, stockings, and high heels.

Gadzooks grins lustfully and says, "You have an amazing body."

Sapphire hesitantly replies, "Th-Thank you,…sir."

Gadzooks lies back down. He opens the lapels of his robe, revealing an old but incredibly hard penis.

Sapphire stares at it and thinks, "That…That penis. I want it. I want it inside me! Why in the hell do I want this old fart's penis inside me?!"

"See something you like, my dear?" Gadzooks smugly asks.

"Y-Yes," the young woman answers, still mesmerized by the lecher's member.

"Well then, get in this bed and do something about it."

Sapphire climbs on top of him, and they start French kissing again. Gadzooks's wrinkled hands move all over the creamy surface of the young woman's back. As Sapphire moans into his mouth, she reaches down with her right hand and gently strokes his cock with her fingers. Then, she places kisses all over his bony chest and licks at his right nipple.

"Oh!" Gadzooks sighs. "You better put me inside you now before I explode!"

Sapphire leans back and straddles the old letch. She guides his penis to her pussy. Then, she slowly lowers herself on it.

"He slid right inside me!" Sapphire exclaims to herself. "I've gotten that wet just from kissing him?!"

She leans her hands on his stomach and moans as she bounces herself on top of him.

"Oh yes!" Gadzooks sighs. "Your nice, warm, tight twat feels incredible!"

"Th-Thank you,…s-sir!" Sapphire replies in between moans.

She starts riding him faster and harder. Gadzooks reaches up and fondles her breasts. Sapphire shuts her eyes tight and moans louder. She can feel herself nearing a powerful orgasm.

Gadzooks grunts, "This feels too good! I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!" Sapphire screams. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING…!"

Her body shudders as she climaxes. Gadzooks shuts his eyes tight and grunts through clenched teeth. He shoots loads of his hot semen into her womb. Sapphire's sweaty body collapses on top of him. Then, they begin tongue kissing again during the afterglow.

#

Sapphire and Gadzooks have sex all night. Early the next morning, the agent wakes up next to the old man. Gadzooks is still sound asleep.

"He definitely used the Wolf Pheromones," the angry blonde tells herself. "No way I'd willingly sleep with this old bastard. The effects on me have already worn off. I'm tempted to smother him in his sleep with a pillow, but there's no kill order on him."

Sapphire gets dressed and exits the bedroom. She goes to the patio and contacts Ruby in her phone.

"Confirmed," the blonde reports to the redhead. "Gadzooks has Wolf Pheromones here. I'll never forget that scent."

"Yea. You and me both," the communications officer grumbles at the bitter memory. "Should I send in the cavalry?"

Before Sapphire can answer, Schnikes knocks her out with a forearm shot to the back of the head.

#

"Sapphire? Sapphire?!" Ruby worriedly calls on her radio.

"What happened?" Onyx, the balding, pasty-faced director of Gemstone asks as he stands behind the communications officer's chair.

"I don't know. She didn't hang up, but she's not responding. Do you think she's in trouble?"

"This is Sapphire we're talking about. She's always in trouble."

"Right. I'll mobilize Steel, Silver, and Jade."

Agent Steel is Sapphire's husband and Gemstone's resident swordmaster. He is lean with short, dark hair and pale skin. He is a samurai…or a ninja. His teammates, including his own wife, are not sure. He has subdued emotions which make him an efficient assassin but a horrible undercover agent.

Agent Silver is Gemstone's sniper, but he is also proficient in other firearms. He is cocky and often flirty. He is younger, taller, and more muscular than Steel. He has spiky brown hair which he usually hides under an army cap.

Agent Jade is Sapphire's apprentice and the youngest member of the team. She's a mulatta with green eyes, an athletic build, and long hair that she usually wears in a high ponytail. She is ill-tempered but very protective of her teammates.

The trio board a humvee which Jade drives to Gadzooks's isolated hill mansion.

#

Stripped naked with her wrists bound together by rope that is attached to the ceiling, Agent Sapphire moans helplessly as Schnikes and Gadzooks lick her nipples while the housekeeper rubs her crotch with her fingers and the old man tickles her anus with a fingertip.

"Stop it!" Sapphire shrieks. "Gemstone agents are on their way here right now. Just give yourselves up!"

"Gemstone?!" Gadzooks laughs. "Nobody takes a small-time agency like Gemstone seriously. Miss Schnikes alone is more than a match against an army of Gemstone operatives."

Schnikes obediently nods at her boss and exits the room to confront the agents.

Gadzooks takes a flacon from his robe's pocket and slowly waves it in front of his captive.

He mischievously whispers to her, "Now, let's continue having fun. Do you know what this is?"

Sapphire fearfully stares at the small bottle and answers, "Dr. Heck's Wolf Pheromones."

"Ah! You did your homework. I'm impressed. One spray of this, and you'll practically be begging me for my cock."

"No, no! Don't-!"

Gadzooks sprays himself with the modified perfume. Sapphire gasps. One whiff and she instantly starts to feel horny. Her nipples, which they had already been toying with earlier, become very stiff, and her pussy gets so hot and wet that even the slightest touch might cause her to orgasm.

Gadzooks walks behind her. He places his hands on her hips and presses his bony body against her. His mere touch makes her body all tingly.

"G-Get away from me!" Sapphire worriedly warns him.

Gadzooks inhales her fresh, sweet scent. Then, he abruptly pushes his entire length inside her pussy with one shove. Sapphire shuts her eyes tight and screams as her body shudders.

Gadzooks laughs and says, "You just came, didn't you? And that's just from me inserting my dick inside you."

Sapphire hisses, "G-Go to…h-hell."

The old man starts slowly rocking his hips back and forth behind her with the sexy spy moaning with each thrust.

#

With his semi-automatic pistol raised and ready, Silver takes point as the agents cautiously enter the mansion.

"I don't get it," he tells the others. "If this guy's so rich and powerful, where's his private army?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Schnikes booms from the end of a hallway.

She fearlessly marches towards them.

"Whoa, whoa! Not one more step!" Silver warns her.

Schnikes doesn't stop; doesn't even slow down.

"What are you waiting for?!" Jade yells at Silver. "SHOOT!"

Silver answers, "I'm not about to shoot at an unarmed woman!"

"That's a woman?!"

Silver swings his pistol at the side of the housekeeper's head, but Schnikes catches his wrist with one hand. She grabs him by the belt with her other hand and easily lifts his muscular frame into the air before slamming him hard back down onto the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

"What the f-?!" Jade begins when the massive housekeeper slaps her across the face with the back of her hand.

Jade slams against the wall before collapsing on the floor. Steel swings his katana down on the housekeeper, but the woman effortlessly swats his sword away. Schnikes throws a right hook. Steel evades the attack with a backward handspring. Then, he does a wall run followed by an aerial cartwheel to get around the housekeeper.

"Get back here, you insect!" Schnikes roars.

She chases after Steel, the ground shaking with every step she takes. Steel spots a door on the far side of the room and rushes towards it.

#

Drool trickles from the corner of Sapphire's mouth with her tongue slightly sticking out as she moans louder while the old man continues to rape her. Gadzooks rocks his hips faster. He is now fucking her so hard, his pelvis makes noisy slapping sounds against her firm buttocks.

"Stop! Please stop!" Sapphire tearfully begs. "If you keep making me cum, I'll lose my mind!"

Gadzooks ecstatically declares, "Dr. Heck's invention is a work of genius! It can turn even the most prudish woman into a slut. I haven't cum once, and you've already orgasmed three times! It's glorious!"

He cups and squeezes her right breast from behind and raises her left leg with his other hand to fuck her deeper.

Sapphire shakes her head from side to side and wails, "Stop! No more! Please! No more!"

Gadzooks is fucking her so deep, the tip of his cock painfully rams against her cervix. But the pain is overshadowed by the immense pleasure the spy feels from the lecher's shaft rubbing against her inner walls.

She screams, "I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!"

The sweaty bodies of both rapist and victim shudder as they orgasm together. Afterwards, the spy goes limp. If not for the rope around her wrists, she would have collapsed on the floor. Gadzooks sighs ecstatically as he empties his wrinkled, old balls into her. Then, he pulls his penis out and walks in front of the spy.

He tells her, "You are by far the best fuck among all the other young women Miss Schnikes has brought me. I'm going to keep you as my sex slave."

Her will lost to the effects of the Wolf Pheromones once more, Sapphire looks up and lustfully says, "Again. Fuck me again."

Gadzooks smiles triumphantly. He wraps his arms around his captive's waist, pulling her to him, pressing her bare breasts against his bony chest, and roughly kisses her lips. Drunk with lust, Sapphire returns his kisses and moans softly into his mouth.

Then, Steel crashes through the door closely followed by Schnikes.

Gadzooks releases the spy and fearfully stutters, "M-Miss Schnikes! Y-You shouldn't be in here! Not now!"

Schnikes sniffs at the air and moans, "Mr. Gadzooks, you smell wonderful!"

Gadzooks backs away into the corner of the room and yells, "No! No! S-Stay away from me!"

"Don't be afraid," the housekeeper purrs, saliva dripping from her mouth, her eyes mad with lust. "I promise to be as gentle as I possibly can."

With the housekeeper distracted, Steel quickly sneaks up behind her and knocks her out with two simultaneous karate chops to both sides of her thick neck. Schnikes's eyeballs roll upward, and she crashes heavily onto the floor.

"Thank goodness!" Gadzooks wheezes. "That crazy bitch was about to rape me!"

#

"Well done, team!" Onyx congratulates Sapphire and the other agents in his office at Gemstone HQ a couple of days later. "Now that we have Gadzooks, he can either strike a deal or be interrogated. Hopefully, he'll provide us with useful information that would finally lead to the capture of Dr. Heck."

"Hope they torture that information out of the old letch," Sapphire grumbles.

"What was that, Agent Sapphire?"

"Nothing. It's just that something feels off. Dr. Heck wants to conquer the world, right? What's he doing selling his version of a date rape drug to a rich pervert?"

"I suppose conquering the world requires a lot of money."

"I don't know. I have a feeling Dr. Heck has something more sinister in mind for the Wolf Pheromones."

END


	2. Scream

* Previously on Sapphire: Origin and Secret Agent Sapphire *

Smoky is a freelance operative that occasionally does work for Dr. Heck. His butch twin sister, Rose, is obsessed with Sapphire. They kidnap the agent with the intent of getting her pregnant by Smoky so that she, Rose, and the baby can become a family. Their plan is foiled when Sapphire's fellow agents come to her rescue. In the ensuing battle, Rose is seriously injured by Steel, but the swordmaster shows mercy and spares her life.

#

After Rose's recovery, she and her brother are loaded into a Gemstone van and driven from a government hospital towards Gemstone HQ.

From the passenger seat next to Jade, Silver tells the prisoners in the back, "If you guys know what's good for ya, you'd better start thinkin' about makin' a deal right now. I've seen those Gemstone interrogators at work. It ain't pretty."

"Fuck you," Smoky grumbles. "I ain't no rat."

Rose growls, "Yea, fuck you, pretty boy! I want my phone call and a lawyer!"

"Fuck you, bitch!" Jade growls back, glancing at the prisoner's reflection in the rearview mirror. "We're a secret government agency. You don't get a phone call or a lawyer!"

"Jade," Silver calls, looking at the side mirror. "We got company."

A large, muscle-bound, dark-skinned man in a sleeveless biker jacket, leather pants, boots, and with no helmet rides his motorcycle close to the van.

"It's just some biker," Jade responds dismissively. "You honestly think someone's gonna bother rescuing these two nobodies?"

The biker stands on the seat of the motorcycle and leaps onto the roof of the van.

"Whoa! What the fuck?!" Silver shouts.

"What happened?!" Jade frantically asks. "Is he on the roof?!"

"Shake 'im off!"

The wheels screech as Jade swerves the vehicle from side to side. The biker leaps down onto the hood, faces them, and smiles.

"Holy shit!" Smoky gasps. "That's Chocolate Cream!"

His sister asks, "Who the fuck is Chocolate Cream?!"

"He's one of Dr. Heck's top enforcers! I can't believe the doc would send someone like him to rescue me."

"Don't celebrate yet. Maybe he was sent here to silence you. Ever thought o' that?"

"Shoot 'im!" Jade yells at Silver.

Silver raises his pistol, but before he can squeeze the trigger, Chocolate Cream punches the windshield, creating a large, spiderweb-like crack.

"Shit, I can't see!" Jade yells.

The van crashes into water-filled attenuators. Chocolate Cream is violently thrown off the vehicle. His body rolls several times on its side across the pavement. Miraculously, he gets right back up and dusts himself off. He casually walks to the back of the van and easily rips one of the doors off its hinges.

"Mr. Chocolate Cream, this is an honor!" Smoky excitedly greets his rescuer, extending his hand as he and his sister exit the van. "I knew Dr. Heck would help me in some sort of way, like maybe bribe an official or sumthin', but never in my wildest dreams did I think he would ever send someone of your stature-"

"Get over yourself," the enforcer calmly speaks in a low, smooth voice. "I wasn't sent here for you. I was sent here to put Gemstone in their place. Now, get outta my sight."

Smoky is stunned speechless.

His sister yanks him by the shirtsleeve and fearfully whispers, "Come on! Before he changes his mind!"

The twins rush off the road and into the trees. Chocolate Cream walks to the passenger's side and forces the door open. Silver is dazed but otherwise unharmed. The enforcer pulls him out with one hand and throws him onto the ground.

When Chocolate Cream turns around to get the driver, Jade suddenly pulls out a pistol and shoots him twice in the chest. To the agent's surprise, the enforcer doesn't even flinch. Chocolate Cream grabs her wrist and yanks her out of the van. He takes her weapon from her like taking candy from a baby.

He tells her, "You must think I'm wearin' a bulletproof vest. Wrong."

He shoots Silver twice in the stomach. The Gemstone sharpshooter curls up and groans in pain.

"Silver!" Jade screams.

She tries to rush to his side but the enforcer easily maintains his hold of her wrist no matter how hard she pulls.

"See that?" Chocolate Cream asks her. "Now, that's a bulletproof vest. It stops a bullet, but it hurts like a bitch. What Dr. Heck gave me is ten times better." He lightly kicks Silver in the shoulder and tells him, "Boy, I want you to give a message to the agent that beat my workout buddy, Miss Schnikes."

#

Chocolate Cream takes Jade to Mao Temple, an abandoned shrine in the mountains near Kitty City. To Jade's surprise, the enforcer suddenly pulls her to him, wraps his large arms around her, and places wet kisses all over her neck.

She shrieks, "Hey! Stop! What do you think you're doing?!"

Chocolate Cream answers, "It could be a while before your teammates get here, and I get bored easy."

He grabs her under the jaw with one hand and roughly kisses her in the mouth. Jade's eyes widen in panic. She makes a muffled squeak and pushes at his enormous pecs, but she is unable to break free.

When the enforcer finally releases her lips, he rips the front of her army T-shirt, revealing her sports bra. Jade gasps in embarrassment. Chocolate Cream shoves her to the ground.

"Take your clothes off," he commands. "I got somethin' for ya."

He undoes his pants and shows her his hard, massive schlong.

"Oh my God!" Jade exclaims to herself in shock. "That thing is nearly as thick as my arm!" She goes on her knees and begs, "Y-You can't put that inside me. It won't fit. You'll split me in half!"

"You look like a tough girl," the tripod tells her. "You can take it."

"W-Wait! Uhm, I…I'll suck you off!"

Chocolate Cream smiles eagerly, showing off his sparkling white teeth, and asks, "Will you now?" He places his hands on his hips and adds, "Well, go right ahead then."

Jade swallows nervously as she stares at the enormous member. She moves forward on her knees and gently wraps her trembling fingers around his shaft. She starts stroking his cock with both hands.

"Get on with it," the tripod impatiently eggs her on.

Jade closes her eyes and forces herself to lick the tip. Fortunately, it neither tastes bad nor smells funky. Chocolate Cream must practice good hygiene, but being forced to do such a humiliating act to pleasure the enemy makes the girl grimace inwardly nonetheless.

Chocolate Cream chuckles and comments, "You're pathetic. Hasn't your soldier boyfriend back there ever trained you how to give a proper blowjob?"

Jade blushes furiously and says, "H-He's not my boyfriend!"

"Fine then. If you don't know how to use your mouth, then I'm just gonna have to fuck it."

He grabs the sides of her head and abruptly shoves his enormous, erect penis inside her mouth. Her eyes widen, and Jade squeaks in shock. Chocolate Cream sighs then starts rocking his hips back and forth. Tears pour from the agent's eyes. The cock isn't even halfway in, and the tip is already painfully hitting the back of her throat.

"Watch the teeth now," the tripod warns her. "If you bite me or try to punch me in the nuts, I'm gonna slap that pretty face of yours."

Chocolate Cream rocks his hips faster. Jade places her hands on his broad thighs to try and push him away, but his hold on her head is too tight. The girth of his penis is so large, the girl's jaw starts to hurt.

Finally, the big man moans, and his thick, warm, salty cum bursts into the agent's mouth. Jade makes a muffled squeak. There is so much semen that some of it trickle down from the corner of her lips. Chocolate Cream sighs, a wide smile on his face, as he rides the rest of his climax. When he finishes, he pulls out of her.

Jade is just about to cough the semen out when the enforcer quickly gets down on one knee and surprises her by suddenly covering her mouth with one large hand.

"Oh no you don't," he cruelly tells her. "With your lack of blowjob experience, I figured you'd try to spit it out. That's a waste of good semen. Drink it up."

Jade grabs at his wrist with both hands to try and free herself, but his grip is too strong. She whimpers, shakes her head, and pleads with her eyes.

Chocolate Cream mercilessly repeats himself, "Drink…it…up. Unless you like having my jizz swirling in your mouth."

Jade shuts her eyes tight and forces herself to swallow the cum. Some of it stick to her throat.

Chocolate Cream releases her mouth and commands, "Show me."

Breathing heavily, the agent obediently opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue.

Chocolate Cream grins and says, "Very good."

Jade covers her face with her hands and sobs like a little girl.

#

Silver wakes up in a hospital bed with a start.

"Easy, soldier," Sapphire gently tells him from a chair by his bedside. "Let me call a doctor."

"How long was I out?" Silver asks.

"A couple of hours."

"A couple of hours?! Jesus, Sapphire! Why didn't you wake me?! He's got Jade!"

"Who?! Who has 'er?"

"I dunno. Some big biker dude. He wants Steel to meet him at the old Mao Temple. He wants you there, too. But if anybody else shows up, he'll kill 'er."

#

Inside the temple, Chocolate Cream allows Jade to rinse with mouthwash. However, after only half an hour, he tells her, "Your buddies are late, an' I'm startin' to feel horny again."

"W-W-What?" Jade stutters nervously.

"Strip. I ain't settlin' for no half-assed blowjob this time."

Jade already knows just how strong the enforcer is, so she grudgingly obeys. If she doesn't, he'd just tear her clothes off her. She shrugs off her torn shirt. She unbuckles her belt. Then, she hooks her thumbs in the waistband of her cargo pants and pulls them down her legs. Chocolate Cream grins in anticipation as more of the agent's athletic body is revealed to him.

Jade pauses, her eyes lowered in embarrassment. Then, she sighs resignedly and strips off her sports bra. While not as buxom as her mentor, the agent's breasts are round and firm. Chocolate Cream's lustful smile widens. Finally, the agent strips off her panties and stands in front of her captor with only her boots and the hair tie for her ponytail.

Chocolate Cream takes a step towards her. He grabs her upper arms and takes a moment to leer at her beautiful form before pulling her to him for another rough kiss to the mouth. Out of fear, the agent forces herself to kiss him back. Chocolate Cream gets more excited and kisses her deeper.

But when he starts to guide her to the floor, Jade leans back and meekly says, "W-Wait! D-Do you have any lubricant?"

Chocolate Cream grins and answers, "Of course I do. A man with a gigantic dick like mine has to always carry around lubricant."

"H-How about a condom?"

"Now, you're askin' for too much. But if you're so afraid of gettin' pregnant, I don't mind stickin' my dick up your ass-"

"NO! I-It's fine. I'll take it in my pussy."

Chocolate Cream starts kissing her lips again.

But as soon as they sit on the floor, Jade says, "W-Wait!"

"Now what?" Chocolate Cream asks a little impatiently.

"I…I'd like to go on top."

"Oh please. Your cowgirl skills are probably about as laughable as your blowjob skills."

"N-No! I can please you. I know I can."

Chocolate Cream takes a couple of seconds to consider her request then agrees. Jade applies a generous amount of the lubricant on both herself and the tripod's penis. Then, while facing him, she straddles his lap and slowly starts to lower herself.

Even with plenty of lubricant, the agent still groans as her pussy lips are stretched by the cock's enormous girth. She continues to lower herself, her body sweaty and trembling as she takes more of his length inside her until she can feel the tip pressing against her cervix.

She thinks in astonishment, "This is the deepest it can go. I couldn't take all of him inside me."

With her hands on his massive shoulders, she starts moving her hips up and down his lap, stroking his shaft with her twat.

"Mmm.. That pussy is deliciously tight," the tripod moans. "You lack experience, but you have plenty of potential. I could train you."

"N-No thanks," the agent politely replies. "The only training I'm interested in is military training. Sex is overrated."

"You're just sayin' that coz you don't do it enough."

With his right arm around her waist, he starts placing hot, wet kisses on the side of her neck while tweaking her right nipple with the fingers of his left hand. Jade gasps. Her nipples harden, and even his gigantic cock rubbing against her inner walls gradually becomes less painful and more pleasurable. She closes her eyes and moans softly. She becomes so aroused that she unknowingly starts moving her hips faster.

She only wakes from her trance when she notices his cock throbbing within her.

"Shit! He's about to cum!" Jade yells at herself. "No way! No way I'm letting him blow his load inside me."

However, when she attempts to get off his lap, he tightly wraps both his arms around her waist.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" she shrieks.

"Nice try," he answers, a sadistic smile on his face.

Then, he growls triumphantly and shoots his cum inside her. Jade screams in disgust when she feels the unwelcome warmth fill her womb.

She sobs, "You son of a bitch! How dare you-?!"

"Shhh…" he interrupts her. "I'm still cumming."

"WHAT?!"

Jade screams again when her captor shoots a second wave of thick, sticky, hot semen inside her.

#

Sapphire and Steel observe Mao Temple from a distance behind some bushes. They can see the giant biker Silver described standing in the entrance. They can also see Jade seated on the floor behind him.

"Okay," Sapphire whispers to her husband. "You get the bad guy. I'll secure Jade. Once I get her safely away, I'll come back to help you. If you need my help, that is."

"Come on out!" Chocolate Cream booms. "No point hiding! I already know you're out there!"

Husband and wife exchange glances. Then, they step out from behind the bushes.

Sapphire asks the biker, "How did you know?"

Jade answers, "He didn't. That's the fourth time he's said that."

Sapphire exhales angrily. Chocolate Cream graciously steps aside so she can approach the hostage. Sapphire kneels next to her apprentice and embraces her. The enforcer had allowed Jade to put her clothes back on.

However, Sapphire notices how her shirt is torn and asks, "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Jade lies so as not to worry her mentor. "I'm fine."

Chocolate creams exits the temple to approach Steel.

He calmly tells the smaller man, "This is what's gonna happen. I'm gonna kick your ass for Miss Schnikes. Then, I'm gonna take your hot wife and give her to Dr. Heck as a present."

Steel doesn't respond. His face remains expressionless.

Chocolate Cream chuckles and says, "Damn! So it's true. You really do have nerves of steel."

Steel finally speaks, "May we begin now?"

Chocolate Cream laughs out loud and answers, "Yea. Let's begin. You'll find that I don't scare easy either."

Steel rushes forward, leaps, somersaults, and brings his katana down on the enforcer. Chocolate Cream blocks the attack with his left forearm. The blade doesn't even cut into his thick skin. He counterattacks with a liver punch to the swordsman's left side. Then, he follows up with a left hook that is so strong, Steel spins 360 degrees in midair. Finally, the enforcer thrusts his humongous boot into the smaller man's stomach. Steel has to dig his heels and the tip of his sword into the ground to keep from being blown away.

"Impressed?" Chocolate Cream arrogantly asks. He explains, "Dr. Heck calls it Stallion Steroids. They make my muscles so dense, not even your sword can cut through it. And as an added bonus, it makes my dick as large as a horse's."

Jade grimaces at the memory of her horrific experience with the inhumanly large cock.

Steel picks himself up and casually asks, "Would you mind waiting?"

"Huh?" Chocolate Cream confusedly reacts. "For what?"

"I promise I won't take five minutes."

"Heh! Fine. Take five. Won't make a difference."

Steel walks over to his team leader and requests, "Permission to Scream."

Sapphire worriedly asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Sapphire sighs and hesitantly says, "Granted."

Steel turns around and walks back towards the biker.

Jade asks, "What's going on? Why did he need permission to scream?"

Sapphire explains without taking her eyes off her husband, "Steel wasn't always like this. Before I even met him, he was a troubled, angry, violent boy. The people in his village called him Scream. He was sent to a secret sect where he was trained to lock up his emotions behind a mental barrier. Steel is going to lower that barrier now and release all the pain, all the hate, and all the fury that's been building behind it. He's going to unleash Scream."

"What?! He's going to feel the emotions he's been suppressing all at once?! What will that do to him?!"

"If he uses it for too long, he could lose his mind."

Steel sticks the tip of his sword into the ground. He bends his head and shoulders forward. He covers his face with his right hand. Only his right eye can be seen through the gap between his thumb and index finger. Chocolate Cream truly doesn't scare easy, but what he sees fills him with an unfamiliar fear.

Steel's right eye is open wide. Tears are flowing from it, and the iris is moving erratically. He archs his back and screams at the sky. When he lowers his head, he seems like a different person. Tears are running down his cheeks, but there is a wide, maniacal smile on his face.

"What the f-?" Chocolate Cream begins when Scream suddenly rushes forward and shoves a knee under his chin.

Jade says, "He… He left his sword in the ground."

Sapphire calmly replies, "Scream won't need it."

Chocolate Cream's teeth rattle.

"Why you son of a-!" he shouts and attempts to grab the madman, but his opponent seemingly vanishes.

Scream reappears above him. He lands his feet on the biker's massive shoulders and laughs insanely while raining fists down on the larger man's face.

"This…is who Steel really is?!" Jade asks herself in disbelief. "It can't be. This thing…is too cruel!"

Chocolate Cream grabs his opponent by the waist and tosses him away. Scream rolls backward several times on the ground before digging his heel into the earth and launching himself forward for another attack.

"D-Dammit!" Chocolate Cream mutters. "My eyes are starting to swell shut. I can barely see. An' I can't breath through my nose. It must be busted. I can taste my own blood."

Scream punches the big man in the side of the head. Chocolate Cream's head snaps back. He attempts to counterattack with a desperate overhand right. Scream hops back to avoid the attack then immediately jumps back in to punch the dazed enforcer in the other side of the head. Chocolate Cream falls to his hands and knees.

Sapphire walks towards them.

"Wait!" Jade worriedly calls. "Is it safe to approach him when he's like this?"

"Don't worry," her mentor confidently reassures her. "Scream's crazy about me."

Scream senses movement behind him. He quickly spins and throws a right straight. He stops his fist only an inch from his wife's beautiful face. Wind from the punch blows a little at the woman's golden hair.

Sapphire purrs, "Hey, baby."

Scream growls, "Sapphire…"

He grabs her by the back of her head and roughly pulls her to him. They kiss passionately.

#

Steel wakes up in bed at their luxurious oceanfront home. His wife is lying naked under the sheets next to him.

"Welcome back," she greets him.

Steel notices a bite mark on her shoulder.

"I have one on my butt too," Sapphire informs him. "Don't worry about it. I kinda enjoyed it actually."

Her husband casually asks, "Am I a better lover as Scream?"

"I don't know," the beautiful blonde playfully answers. She goes on top of him and suggests, "Maybe you should make love to me again so I can compare."

She closes her eyes, leans forward, and amorously kisses his lips.

END


	3. Slut

Dressed in a short, lace, bodycon dress with a deep V neckline, Agent Sapphire discreetly scans the crowd of wealthy and influential people in the Black Cat Nightclub.

"Still no sign of my contact," she quietly reports to Ruby through her covert tactical earpiece. "He's late."

"I know," the Gemstone communications officer worriedly replies. "You think he chickened out?"

"That would be the better scenario. I just hope he's not getting tortured in a basement somewhere."

"Crap, I hadn't thought of that. Hey, maybe you should get out of there before he gives you up or something."

"Ten more minutes. Just ten more minutes and then I'm gone."

As soon as the agent breaks the connection, she hears a familiar voice call from behind her, "Fancy meeting you here, babe."

Sapphire spins around and finds a stocky, butch woman in a black button up shirt and jeans smirking at her.

"Rose?!" Sapphire gasps fearfully at the sight of the lunatic that once held her captive for days at a remote hunting lodge.

She quickly reaches for her concealed carry gun, but the shorter woman grabs her wrist. Rose wraps her other arm around the agent's waist and pulls, pressing their bodies together. Then, she roughly kisses the beautiful blonde in the mouth. Sapphire squeaks in protest. She tries to break free, but the other woman is too strong. Rose tightens her hold of the agent and kisses her deeper.

Sapphire slowly starts to lose herself in the kiss. She stops struggling. Her eyes close. She embraces the butch woman and returns the kiss while softly moaning into her mouth.

#

The two women continue to kiss passionately as Rose guides Sapphire into an empty stall in the ladies' room. Rose's kisses move from the agent's lips to the side of her neck to her rich cleavage.

With her back against a wall, Sapphire tilts her head back and breathlessly protests, "R-Rose, don't. I… I'm working."

"You're taking a break," the butch woman lustfully tells her.

She lowers the straps of the beautiful blonde's dress down her arms. Sapphire blushes and looks away as the shorter woman ogles her bare breasts. Rose smiles eagerly. She leans forward and places wet kisses all over the other woman's boobs. Then, she flicks the left nipple with her tongue while tickling the right one with a fingertip. Sapphire gasps. Her light pink nipples harden. Her body trembles and starts to sweat.

Rose pulls the agent's tight skirt up her hips, uncovering her sexy, black, lace panties. She presses the fingers of her right hand against the crotch of the underwear which, to her delight, is already quite damp and slowly rubs the blonde between the legs.

Sapphire closes her eyes and covers her mouth with one hand so that her moans won't be heard should someone enter the ladies' room. Rose sucks at her left nipple while tweaking the right one and rubs her folds through her panties more vigorously. Sapphire squeaks louder into her hand. She places her other hand behind the butch woman's head, pressing her fat face against her ample bosom.

Then, the secret agent shudders and makes a tight-lipped moan as she orgasms. Afterwards, she removes her hand from her mouth so she can catch her breath. Rose looks up at her and smiles victoriously. Her mind still spinning with ecstasy, Sapphire cups the short woman's chubby face and passionately kisses her lips.

#

"What's wrong with me?" Sapphire worriedly asks herself as Rose leads her by the hand to the latter's hotel suite. "Why can't I resist her?"

Rose takes the blonde directly to the bedroom and leaves her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Now's your chance!" Sapphire's brain screams at her. "Get the hell out before she comes back!"

But the voice in her head seems very far away. Rose later returns with two glasses of wine. She hands one to Sapphire then sits next to her. As they drink, the butch woman's eyes slowly move up and down the blonde's curvaceous figure. Sapphire notices, and she shyly looks away. Rose quickly finishes her drink and sets the glass down. Then, she impatiently takes Sapphire's glass and sets it down too even though the blonde has yet to finish it.

She makes the agent face her by placing a hand on her cheek. Rose looks into the blonde's glassy purplish-blue eyes before giving her another open-mouthed kiss.

Then, she says, "Lose the dress, babe."

Intoxicated by both the wine and desire, Sapphire stands in front of the butch woman and starts to strip for her. She unzips the back of her dress. She slips the straps down her shoulders. The dress gathers at her feet after she shrugs it off. Then, she hooks her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and pulls the underwear down her slender legs. Afterwards, she straightens so that the other woman can take a good look at her naked body.

Rose lustfully grins. She stands up and pulls her pants down her legs. She's hard packing or wearing a strap-on with an adjustable dildo underneath. The sight of the artificial penis frightens the agent a little out of her trance.

"No. No, I…I shouldn't be doing this," she confusedly says.

She is about to bend down to reach for her panties when the stocky woman suddenly grabs her by her upper arms and snaps, "Why you little tease. You get me all hot and then leave me hangin'? Get in that damn bed."

"No! Let me go, Rose!"

"I said get in the fucking bed!"

Rose effortlessly tosses the taller but lighter woman into the mattress. Sapphire yelps when she falls on her back. Before she can get back up, the heavier woman pounces on her, pinning her wrists to the bed while placing kisses all over her face and neck.

Sapphire yells, "No! Get off me!"

Rose lasciviously whispers, "Come on. You want it. You know you want it."

She locks the blonde's wrists above her with one hand then uses her free hand to guide the dildo into the spy's pussy. Sapphire shrieks when she feels the phallus force its way into her. Rose starts thrusting between her legs.

"Stop it! Sto-!" Sapphire tries to yell, but the rapist covers her mouth with a chubby, callous hand and continues to brutally slide the dildo back and forth inside her.

Tears pour from the agent's eyes as she screams into her attacker's palm.

"Stop fighting it," the chubby woman wickedly whispers. "I know that slutty body of yours too well."

Rose starts thrusting harder. And as she expected, the blonde slowly ceases her struggles, and her screams eventually turn into moans. She even starts moving her hips to meet the rapist's thrusts. Rose releases her wrists and takes her hand off the spy's mouth. Enslaved once more by her desires, the blonde tilts her head back, closes her eyes, and moans wantonly as her attacker kisses the side of her neck. Sapphire wraps her legs around the other woman's waist.

She moans, "I'm cumming! Rose, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

With a sigh of pleasure, the spy shudders and orgasms again.

#

After making love to Steel, Sapphire is always left in a state of sheer bliss. After having sex with Rose, Sapphire always feels used, ashamed, and disgusted with herself. The reason is that love is an integral part of sex for Sapphire. Rose is a great kisser. Her kisses are hypnotic even, and she seems to be capable of making the curvaceous blonde orgasm at will, but Sapphire is just not in love with her. And Sapphire knows that Rose doesn't love her either. Rose only wants to possess her.

With her back against the headboard and a blanket under her arms, wrapped around her naked body, Sapphire angrily wipes the tears from her eyes.

She growls, "You raped me…again!"

Sitting on the edge of the bed while smoking a cigarette, Rose chuckles and counters, "And you liked it…again."

"What're you even doing here?! Have you been stalking me?"

"Nah. That's just a coincidence…or fate, more likely. I'm just here doin' a job for ol' Doc Heck."

Sapphire gasps to herself and thinks, "So just like Smoky, she works for Dr. Heck now, too. This could be my chance to learn of his whereabouts." She grudgingly wraps her arms around the chubby woman's waist from behind, kisses her shoulder, and says, "Sounds exciting. Want some company?"

Rose's brain warns her that the spy cannot be trusted. Except when it comes to Sapphire, Rose only listens to her libido.

"Sure!" the stocky woman excitedly agrees. "I'm gonna meet with some old friends after. It'll give me a chance to show you off to them."

Sapphire giggles and says, "Great! Can't wait."

"In the meantime,…"

Rose turns around to face the blonde. She puts an arm around her and pulls the blanket down her body, uncovering her breasts again. Sapphire gnashes her teeth in anger but forces herself to smile. Rose leans forward and kisses her in the mouth. Sapphire reluctantly returns the kiss. When the chubby woman guides the spy back into bed, Sapphire groans inwardly and grudgingly allows Rose to fuck her again.

#

The next day, Rose and Sapphire hold hands as they walk to the hotel's lobby. Rose is dressed in a polo shirt and cargo pants. Sapphire is wearing a tight crop top and a short skirt.

"Oh, there's my contact," the butch woman says, motioning to a young, handsome, foreign man with tan skin tone flirting with the receptionist. "Wait here while I go talk to him."

"I can't come with you?" Sapphire disappointedly asks.

"Nah. He spooks easy. Don't worry. I won't take long."

"You'll tell me all about it when you get back, right?"

"Sure."

Rose kisses the blonde's lips then walks towards the foreigner. Sapphire reactivates her earpiece.

"Ruby, you there?" she asks.

"Sapphire! Jeez! I've been trying to call you," the communications officer replies. "Your contact called. He did chicken out. Where have you been?"

"I'm following a lead that could get us information on Dr. Heck."

"Really?!"

"I'll call you back when I get anything."

As soon as the agent breaks the connection, she hears another familiar voice call from behind her, "Fancy meeting you here, Miss Cat Burglar."

Sapphire spins around and finds a short, curly, overweight security guard with a thick mustache smirking at her.

"Officer White?!" Sapphire gasps fearfully and thinks, "The short, fat guy with the big, fat cock. He's here, too?!" Then, she chastises herself, "Stop fantasizing about his cock, Sapphire!"

Nearly a year ago while on a mission, Sapphire's overconfidence gets the better of her. In her carelessness, a mere security guard manages to take compromising photos of her. He's been using them to blackmail her for sex ever since.

Before she can say anything else, White wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to him, pressing their bodies together. Then, he roughly kisses the beautiful blonde in the mouth. Sapphire squeaks in protest. She tries to break free, but the fat man is too strong. White tightens his hold of the agent and kisses her deeper.

Sapphire slowly starts to lose herself in the kiss. She stops struggling. Her eyes close. She embraces the fat man and returns the kiss while softly moaning into his mouth.

#

The man and the woman continue to kiss passionately as White guides Sapphire into an empty stall in the mens' room. While he roughly squeezes her breasts through her crop top, his kisses move from the agent's lips to the side of her neck.

With her back against a wall, Sapphire tilts her head back and breathlessly protests, "O-Officer White, don't. M… My friend will wonder where I am."

White dares her, "Would you rather I inform security that there's a cat burglar in the hotel?"

Saffire glares at him.

She exhales angrily and relents, "F-Fine. But it'll have to be a quickie."

"Sure you don't wanna take your time with this?" White asks, dropping his pants to reveal his long, fat, stiff penis.

Sapphire's jaw drops as she stares at the humongous cock in both fear and awe. Just the mere thought of it inside her fills her body with an incredible heat. She tries to hide it, but the security guard can clearly see the longing in her eyes.

He mischievously asks, "You want it, don't you?"

"N-No, I don't!" Sapphire quickly answers, her face red.

White smiles wickedly and pins her against the wall, pressing his body against hers. Sapphire clenches her teeth and looks away. White starts rubbing his cock against the crotch of her panties. Sapphire gasps. Her heart races. She starts to sweat and tremble. Her breathing becomes heavy.

She turns her head to look into the fat man's eyes. Then, she cups his ugly face and passionately kisses his lips. She also starts moving her hips to rub her crotch against his dick more vigorously while softly moaning into his mouth.

When their lips finally part, the guard makes the agent bend over and lean her hands against the wall behind the toilet. He flips her skirt up and pulls her panties down to her knees. Sapphire both fearfully and excitedly braces herself for penetration. White takes a moment to move his palms over the smooth surface of the young woman's firm ass. Then, he sighs and the agent groans through clenched teeth as the guard slowly pushes his fat member inside her twat.

"God, I've missed this amazing pussy," the fat man moans.

Sapphire doesn't realize it, but she subconsciously missed his cock, too. White starts fucking her doggy style. Sapphire closes her eyes as his shaft rubs against her inner walls. With her tongue slightly sticking out and saliva trickling down her chin, she moans with each of his thrusts.

"Aw yea. You like that, huh?" the guard asks her, giving her right butt cheek a spank that makes her yelp. "Moan louder for me, you little slut."

"I-I'm not a slut!" Sapphire breathlessly insists. "You take that back!"

"Can't believe they reassigned me just when you happened to be here. It must be fate."

Sapphire grumbles, "I'm starting to think it's my dumb luck."

White grabs her by the hips and grunts as he starts fucking her harder. His pelvis noisily slaps against her buttocks. Sapphire moans louder. Too drunk with lust, she no longer cares if anyone can hear her.

The agent shudders and orgasms first. White's enormous penis proved too much for her. A few seconds later, the fat security guard sighs and blows his load into the beautiful young woman's womb.

#

"Where'd you go?!" Rose asks. "I was lookin' all over for you."

"I had to use the toilet," Sapphire answers. It's technically not a lie. "How was your meeting? What did you guys talk about?"

"Later. We got a party to go to."

#

The party is being held at a large ballroom in the hotel. It is dark and crowded. The music is slow but loud.

Rose tells the agent, "Wait for me here. I gotta talk to someone first."

"You're leaving me again?" Sapphire asks.

"I won't take long. I promise."

"Okay."

But when the spy leans forward, the stocky woman turns her head to avoid the kiss before walking away through the crowd.

"That's odd," the agent thinks. "Is she angry at me?"

She looks around and notices that the couples dancing around her are also making out, making her feel uncomfortable. She is about to leave the dance floor when three lanky, short-haired women suddenly surround her.

"Hey, you're cute," one of them tells her.

"Uhm, thanks," the agent awkwardly responds.

"I'm Violet. That's Daisy and Lily. What's your name?"

"Joanna," Sapphire answers. It's a fake name she often uses.

Violet's eyes lustfully move up and down the blonde's curvaceous body, discomforting Sapphire.

The lanky woman says, "Dance with us, Joanna."

"I'm sorry," Sapphire politely declines. "I'm with someone."

"Yea. You're with us," Daisy whispers in her ear, placing a hand on her hip.

"E-Excuse me."

Sapphire tries to walk away but Lily blocks her path and says, "You're not goin' anywhere."

The lanky woman abruptly cups her right breast through her top and squeezes.

"Hey, don't touch me!" Sapphire protests and slaps her hand away.

"Whoa! Looks like we got a fighter here," Lily chuckles to the others.

"You gonna fight with us, Joanna?" Violet taunts her.

"I could easily take on all three of them," Sapphire thinks. "But I shouldn't bring attention to myself."

She grudgingly lowers her fists.

"That's more like it," Lily says, groping her right breast again. "No need to fight. We're just bein' friendly."

"Yea. You looked lonely out here by yourself," Daisy whispers in the blonde's ear. "We thought we'd keep you company. You should be more grateful."

She starts rubbing the agent's left nipple through her crop top while her friend continues to fondle her other breast. Sapphire blushes. Her nipples harden. Her brow furrows and her lips quiver.

"Aw, what a cute reaction," Violet taunts her.

She reaches under the spy's skirt and strokes the crotch of her panties with the fingers of her right hand. Sapphire gasps. Daisy and Lily start licking at her ears.

"I don't believe this," Sapphire grumbles to herself. "They're molesting me in public! Thank goodness it's so dark or this would really be humiliating."

"Check it out," Daisy tells the others. "Her nipples are so hard, I can see them poking up underneath her top."

"Yea," Violet says, "and I can feel her getting wet through her panties, too."

"Don't be afraid to moan," Lily whispers in the agent's ear. "Everybody else around is moaning. They won't notice you."

"Hey, good idea. Let's make her moan."

Violet moves the crotch of Sapphire's panties aside and massages her slippery folds directly. Lily and Daisy tweak her nipples through her crop top. Sapphire sweats and trembles, but she keeps her lips shut tight and refuses to moan.

"I can't take it anymore," Daisy excitedly says. "I gotta see this girl's tits."

"W-What-?!" Sapphire starts to protest when Daisy suddenly pulls her crop top up, uncovering her ample bosom.

Violet exclaims with a lustful smile, "Damn! You're stacked!"

Sapphire tries to cover her bare breasts, but Lily and Daisy grab her arms.

Lily mischievously asks her, "So what does it feel like having your boobs on display in public?"

Sapphire anxiously looks around, but it's too dark to tell if anyone is watching her.

"Hey, I think she likes it. She just got wetter," Violet tells the others as she continues to rub the agent's pussy. Then, she taunts the blonde, "You must enjoy getting exposed in front of so many people, don't you, you little slut?"

Sapphire glares at her and hisses, "I…am not…a slut!"

"Oh yea? We'll see."

Violet pushes the middle and index fingers of her right hand into the blonde's pussy. Sapphire winces. Violet proceeds to finger her.

Lily whispers, "Come on. Moan already. I wanna hear you moan."

She and Daisy start teasing the agent's nipples by lightly pinching them with the fingers of their free hands.

"It's no good!" Sapphire shrieks to herself. "I don't want to give them the satisfaction, but I can't help myself!"

She closes her eyes, tilts her head back, and moans.

"Oh yes," Lily purrs. "Such beautiful noises. I feel so hot right now."

"S-Stop! Please stop!" Sapphire begs them.

Violet slightly bends her fingers, and starts rubbing the blonde's G-spot. Sapphire moans louder. Then, she shudders.

"Whoa!" Violet exclaims. "She just came."

Sapphire's body slackens. Lily and Daisy have to hold her up by her arms.

The agent looks up and breathlessly begs, "Please…leave me alone."

Violet pulls her fingers back out and says, "It's your own fault. You shoulda' just danced with us when we asked you to."

"O-Okay. I'll…I'll do it. I'll dance with you."

Sapphire breathes a sigh of relief when the two women release her arms.

"M-May I pull my top back down?" she meekly asks.

"Absolutely not," Violet answers. "I want those boobs rubbing against me while we dance."

Sapphire gnashes her teeth, but she obeys and leaves her breasts uncovered. Violet places her hands on the blonde's waist. Sapphire puts her hands on the other woman's shoulders.

"Don't be shy," Violet says and suddenly pulls the agent towards her, making Sapphire gasp in surprise.

The spy forces herself to slow dance with the lanky woman, but after only a few minutes, Violet's hands crawl down her back and knead her ass. Sapphire tries to ignore it except the molester doesn't stop there. Violet starts kissing the side of her neck.

"Mmm, you smell so good," she purrs as she nuzzles the blonde's neck.

Her kisses move to the spy's face. Then, Violet kisses the beautiful blonde in the mouth.

"Ugh! This bitch!" Sapphire shrieks to herself. "Fine. I'll tolerate the groping and the kissing as long as they let me go afterwards."

The song ends.

Sapphire gently pushes Violet away and says, "Okay. That's enough."

At the start of the next song, she dances with Lily, who also kisses her lips while kneading her buttocks. But this molester takes it a step further. Lily slips her hand into the agent's panties and starts tickling her anus with a fingertip.

"Hey, come on! Cut it out!" Sapphire warns her.

Lily sadistically smiles at her. Then, she pushes the tip of the finger into the spy's asshole. Sapphire's eyes widen in shock and her entire body trembles. Lily starts sliding her finger back and forth.

"D-D-Don't-!" Sapphire stutters. "T-Take it out!"

"What did you say?" Lily mocks her. "Don't take it out?"

She kisses the agent's lips again and fingers her asshole faster, making the blonde shriek in her attacker's mouth.

"Damn, she tastes so good!" Lily exclaims. "Let's just take her already!"

Sapphire screams, "Rose! Rose, help me!"

Daisy comes up behind her and covers her mouth with a hand.

#

After his shift, Officer White happily whistles a tune as he walks to his car in the parking lot. Suddenly, a stocky woman hits him with a forearm to the back of the head. The out of shape security guard falls face first. His attacker kicks him in the side. White curls up and groans in pain.

Rose snarls at him, "Stay the fuck away from Sapphire, you hear me?! She's mine!"

White whimpers, "Who the fuck is Sapphire?!"

"The hot blonde I saw you makin' out with at the lobby! She belongs to me! Stay away from her or I'll fuckin' kill you!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll leave 'er alone. I promise," White fearfully says with his hands raised in surrender.

#

"Stop! Please stop!" Sapphire tearfully begs as she lies completely naked on a bed in one of the hotel's suites.

Violet and Lily hold her down by her arms. Daisy is between her legs, raping her with a double headed strap-on, a dildo in each of their vaginas.

"Oh yes!" Daisy sighs as she thrusts with her hips. "I knew you would be a good fuck the moment I saw you on that dance floor."

"Stop fighting us and just enjoy it," Lily whispers to their victim.

She and Violet bend down and start flicking the agent's nipples with their tongues.

"No! Stop!" Sapphire yells.

Daisy places the spy's legs over her shoulders to fuck her harder and deeper. Sapphire moans uncontrollably.

"Dammit!" she cusses to herself. "I underestimated them. They easily overpowered me. They've had some kind of training. Who are these women?!"

Daisy moans, "It feels too good! I'm going to cum!"

The rapist sighs and shudders as she orgasms. Sapphire can do nothing but sob.

"Good thing you finished quick," Violet tells her. "My turn."

"Don't take too long," Daisy responds. "I'm coming back for seconds."

The women repeatedly take turns on Sapphire until they exhaust themselves and fall asleep in the large bed. Sapphire wipes away her tears and quietly gets dressed so as not to wake her captors. Then, she exits the hotel suite.

#

Sapphire storms into Rose's hotel suite.

When she sees the butch woman waiting for her, she furiously yells, "Why did you leave me alone in there?!"

To her surprise, Rose slaps her in the face with the back of her hand. Sapphire stares at the stocky woman in shock, her hand on her stinging cheek.

She angrily asks, "What did you do that for?!"

Rose answers just as angrily, "That's for bein' a slut! Yea, I want you to be a slut, but you're suppose to be MY slut! Bad enough I gotta share you with Steel. Now, I gotta share you with some random security guard you just met in the lobby?!"

A realization comes to Sapphire.

She says, "You set me up. Those women were your friends. You had them rape me!"

"That's your punishment!" Rose growls. "You pull this shit again, an' you'll get way worse."

Sapphire quietly glares at her, her fists trembling with rage.

"I know that look," Rose tells her. "That's the look you gave me right before you broke my arm the first time." Rose arrogantly flexes her right arm and boasts, "Well, too bad. With the metal implants Dr. Heck gave me, you'll never be able to break my arm agai-"

Sapphire throws a low roundhouse kick to the side of the butch woman's knee. There is a sickening snap as Rose collapses and howls in agony.

She tearfully screams, "YOU BITCH! YOU BROKE MY LEG, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Sapphire turns and walks away.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" Rose screams after her. "I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! SAPPHIRE!!!"

#

As Sapphire walks out of the hotel, she tells herself, "Rose forced herself on me. Officer White blackmailed me. And sometimes, being an undercover agent requires me to sleep with the enemy. But I love my husband, and I know that if we were regular people who lived normal lives, I would be a faithful, decent wife to him. I'm not a slut. I'm not."

END


	4. First Mission

A serial groper has been victimizing schoolgirls in the trains of Kitty City. Unable to catch the elusive criminal since the victims have been less than cooperative, the Kitty City Police Department approaches Gemstone for help. It's a far less dangerous mission compared to what they usually handle, so Onyx decides to give the case to Sapphire's apprentice, Jade, figuring that it would be good practice for her. Jade is already in her early twenties, but she can still pass for a teenager, so she puts on a school uniform, making sure that the skirt is extra short to lure her target. She also brings handcuffs, a concealed carry gun, and a badge to identify herself after she's made the arrest.

"This is my very first solo undercover mission," Jade tells herself as she boards the crowded train. "I can't let my mentor down. I'll make her proud. No. I'll do more than that. I'll surpass her!"

Yue Hon Syu, a short, chubby, bespectacled teenager in a green tracksuit and sneakers scans the commuters for his next victim. He finds a pretty mulatta wearing a school uniform with a really short skirt. The girl has long hair pulled back in a high ponytail and an obviously athletic build.

Hon Syu grins wickedly and tells himself, "That's the one."

As she stands in the train with one hand holding onto a straphanger, Jade muses, "It's sad that victims of groping, both men and women, are too embarrassed to report the crime. Most of the time, they just put up with it on a daily basis. I guess it's one of the reasons undercover operatives like me and Sapphire are needed."

She feels a hand on her butt.

"Well, that didn't take long," Jade tells herself, clenching her teeth in annoyance. "Still, this could just be a regular train perv. According to witness reports, the groper I'm after is far more daring. I'll have to wait and see how far he goes."

Hon Syu just kneads the mulatta's butt cheek for a few minutes. Then, he slips his hand under her skirt and uses a finger to stroke her between the legs. Jade trembles. A bead of sweat runs down the side of her face.

"It's definitely him!" she tells herself.

But before she can make a move, the teenage boy abruptly jabs her in the lower back with the index and middle fingers of his right hand, quickly followed by a thumb, and then the joint between the intermediate and peoximal phalanges of his forefinger.

"What the fuck was that?!" Jade shrieks to herself when she feels an electric shock across her spine, causing her to arch her back. "I nearly screamed out loud!"

Suddenly, she feels her heart racing. Her breathing becomes heavy, and her entire body tingles.

"What's happening to me?!" she asks herself. "I'm suddenly feeling so hot!"

Hon Syu wraps his arms around her waist, pressing his body behind her.

He whispers in her ear, "You're starting to feel it, aren't you?"

"W-What did you do to me?" Jade angrily asks him.

"My grandfather calls it Erotic Acupressure. I just simultaneously activated all of your body's erogenous zones."

"You…You did what?!"

Hon Syu slides his right hand between her legs and rubs the crotch of her panties with his fingers. Jade gets goosebumps, and she squeaks through clenched teeth.

"Sh-Shit!" she cusses to herself. "My mind is disgusted, but my body feels too good. I can't fight him in this condition!"

"You got wet much faster than my other victims," the groper tells her. "You must have a sensitive, slutty body."

"That's ridiculous!" Jade snaps. "I don't even like having sex!"

"Really? Maybe you just don't know that you do. Lemme help you with that."

He pulls her panties down to her knees.

"H-Hey!" Jade nervously stutters. "W-What do you think you're doing?"

Hon Syu unzips his fly. Jade gasps when she feels the tip of his penis poking against her folds.

She fearfully begs, "N-No! No! Don't do it!"

Her eyes open wide, and she squeaks through clenched teeth again when he shoves his entire length inside her.

"He…He put it in me! He put his penis inside me!" Jade squeals to herself in shock, a tear rolling down her cheek. "We were told he was a serial groper. No one said he was a rapist! I never agreed to this!"

Hon Syu starts sliding his cock back and forth inside her. Jade grunts with each of his thrusts.

"Wow!" the teenager exclaims. "You're so tight! You really don't have sex a lot."

"If he only knew," the agent bitterly remembers. "The last bastard that forced me to have sex with him had a dick as large as a horse's."

"Your pussy feels so amazing! It's like it was made for my cock!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Jade hisses embarrassedly.

In his excitement, the rapist starts thrusting so hard, the agent has to lean her hands against the surface of the train doors to keep from falling over. Jade actually has many options to escape. She has a gun in her bag, she can use the badge and identify herself as an officer to scare him off, or she can simply cry out for help to all the passengers around them. Unfortunately, her body is so aroused that she can't think straight. She just quietly leans her hands on the train doors and endures the humiliation as the boy continues to rape her.

"This technique he used on me is insane!" she thinks. "His dick isn't impressive like Chocolate Cream's, but I can feel thousands of fingers and tongues stimulating every part of my body. I'm being sexually assaulted by only one boy, but it feels like I'm being gangbanged!"

In a short time, with the rapist's shaft relentlessly rubbing against her inner walls, Jade begins to feel an incredible heat building within her, ready to explode. As he fucks her, the rapist teases her clit with the index finger of his right hand, and it drives the young woman over the edge.

She shuts her eyes and lips tight. She firmly grabs onto the arm around her waist. She moans, and her body shudders as she orgasms hard. A second later, the teenage boy sighs and blows his load inside her.

Afterwards, Jade's head droops as she tries to catch her breath. Her knees have gotten so weak that her rapist has to hold her up.

She tells herself, "I've never cum that hard in my entire life!"

Hon Syu whispers to her, "Usually, this is where I stop and leave, but I enjoyed fucking you so much, I just have to go another round or two with you."

#

Hon Syu takes Jade's hand and leads her out of the train at the next stop. Still feeling the potent effects of the Erotic Acupressure technique and reeling from her powerful orgasm, the agent is unable to resist. Her pussy is so sensitive that she can barely walk steadily, and she has to embrace the boy's arm to steady herself.

Hon Syu smiles at her and says, "This is so cool. People can see me walking around with a beautiful woman. I've never done that before." Then, he adds, "Hey, you know what I've always wanted to do? A public display of affection. Let's kiss."

Before Jade can respond, the boy cups her pretty face and kisses her in the mouth. Her body is still at the mercy of his technique, so a mere kiss sends her libido into a frenzy. She closes her eyes and kisses him back. She even wraps her arms around him to kiss him deeper.

When their lips part, the teenager asks, "Hey, what's your name?"

"J-Jade," the girl answers drunkenly.

"Hey, Jade. How about you become my girlfriend?"

For a split second, Jade remembers how Silver once tried asking her out, but the overwhelming mad lust she is feeling now instantly pushes the thought from her mind. Their lips touch again.

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend," she replies in between kisses. "I'll be whatever you want me to be."

#

Hon Syu takes Jade to a cheap motel. The moment the door to their room closes, they are all over each other again, kissing each other in the lips, face, and neck while their hands move all over one another. Hon Syu sits on the edge of the bed and uses his phone to shoot a video of the beautiful, young woman as she starts to strip for him.

Somewhere deep in her mind, the agent knows how wrong this is, but all she can think of now is the need to quell the seemingly insatiable lust growing within her. She pulls her top over her head. She undoes her skirt and allows it to slip down her legs. She reaches behind and unhooks her bra. Hon Syu smiles lecherously as the girl removes the undergarment and reveals her perfectly round boobs to him. Jade hooks her thumbs in her waistband and pulls her panties down her legs. Then, she hurriedly kicks off her shoes and pounces on the boy.

They continue to make out in bed with the girl on top of him. Jade leans back, a naughty grin on her face, and she undoes his pants to free his member. Hon Syu's erect penis springs upward. Jade gently wraps the fingers of her right hand around it and starts to stroke his shaft.

"Oh God, that is awesome," the boy sighs in ecstasy as the young woman gives him a handjob.

Eager to have his cock back inside her, Jade straddles the boy and guides his penis into her pussy. She sighs as it slides inside her twat. Then, she starts vigorously bouncing herself on top of him.

Hon Syu continues to shoot a video of her as she rides him. He captures the rapturous look on her pretty face as she moans with her eyes closed. He captures how her firm, bare breasts jiggle with her motions. He captures his dick sliding in and out of her slippery pussy. And finally, he captures how her beautiful green eyeballs roll upward and how her tongue slightly sticks out of her mouth as she orgasms again.

#

Jade wakes up in the middle of the night.

"I can't feel the effects of that whatchamacallit technique he used on me anymore," she tells herself. "I'm free!"

But her relief is short-lived when she recalls every horrific act of debauchery she and the teenager did together. Tears of fury and shame stream down her face. She turns and finds the rapist still asleep next to her. It takes every ounce of self-control she has just to stop herself from trying to strangle him.

"I still caught him. That's all that matters," she convinces herself. "I should just play it safe and call for backup before he can use his weird technique on me again. But first, I better get dressed."

Jade looks around and finds her school uniform on the floor. She quietly gets off the bed.

But just when she is about to pick up her clothes, the boy sleepily asks from behind her, "Hey, where are you going?"

Jade quickly strikes with a hook kick. Hon Syu yelps in fear as he only barely manages to duck under the attack.

"Shit!" Jade cusses to herself. "Too slow. I guess I haven't fully recovered."

"J-Jade! What are you doing?!" Hon Syu fearfully asks. "Don't you recognize me?! It's your boyfriend!"

Jade snarls, "You're not my boyfriend, you disgusting creep!"

"Shit, what do I do?" Hon Syu worriedly asks himself. "My grandfather's martial arts is no good in an actual fight!"

Jade throws a roundhouse kick. It still misses, but when the teenager backs away to evade the attack, he falls off the bed, knocking the agent's bag off the nightstand. The contents spill, and Hon Syu sees the gun and the handcuffs. Jade runs around the bed to try and attack him again when the boy grabs the gun and points it at her.

"Whoa!" Jade shouts with her hands raised. "Be careful with that! It's loaded. It could go off!"

The gun shaking in his hand, Hon Syu fearfully yells, "Put your hands up!"

"My hands already ARE up!"

"Oh. Uhm, turn around and put your hands behind your back!"

"Stay calm. Just give me the gun and-"

"Do it!"

"Okay, okay!"

Jade obeys. Hon Syu handcuffs her wrists together behind her.

"I'm disappointed in you, Jade," he whispers in her ear. "I thought you'd be different. But my grandfather was right. You're all alike!"

He shoves the small gun into his pants pocket. Then, he reaches around the agent's body and squeezes her breasts from behind. Jade winces as he gropes her.

Hon Syu menacingly whispers, "I won't even need to use Erotic Acupressure this time."

He pinches her nipples and pulls at them.

"Ow!" Jade yelps, tears threatening to fall from her eyes again. "You're hurting me!"

"Of course I'm hurting you," the rapist sadistically responds. "You're being punished."

He twists her nipples, making the agent squeak through clenched teeth. Then, he suddenly releases them. Jade screams as her breasts jiggle violently.

Hon Syu spins her around and grabs her upper arms. He pulls her to him and roughly kisses her in the mouth.

"Shit, I've really pissed him off," Jade tells herself as she tries to endure the unwanted kiss. "He's being so rough with me now."

Hon Syu's lips move down to her neck then to her chest. He places hot, wet kisses all over her breasts. Jade gets goosebumps, and she grimaces in disgust. Hon Syu starts flicking her right nipple with his tongue. Jade gasps. In spite of the revulsion she feels, her nipples respond to the stimulation and harden.

"No, no! Please don't do that," she begs, trying to squirm away from him.

But the boy wraps his left arm around her waist. He presses his mouth agains her right breast and sucks at the nipple. Jade tilts her head back and shrieks. Her body trembles. As he continues to suck, the rapist's right hand slithers between her legs where he begins rubbing her folds.

Jade moans, "Ah! N-No. Not there."

Hon Syu looks up at the young woman and taunts her, "You're already wet, and I didn't even use Erotic Acupressure on you. I was right. You do have a slutty body!"

"I…I do not!"

Hon Syu kisses her lips again and massages her sopping pussy more vigorously. Jade shuts her eyes tight, and tears finally roll down her cheeks as she helplessly moans into her attacker's mouth.

"Help me!" she desperately thinks. "Sapphire! Silver! Steel! Somebody, help me!"

Hon Syu shoves her facedown into the bed. He climbs after her and grabs her by the hips. He pulls her ass up so that she's on her knees with the side of her face pressed against the mattress. Hon Syu moves his palms all over the smooth surface of her well-toned buttocks. Then, he uses his thumbs to spread her sphincter open.

"H-Hey!" Jade fearfully shouts. "W-What're you going to do?!"

"Like I said," the cruel boy answers with an evil grin on his face, "I'm going to punish you."

Jade shuts her eyes tight and screams when her asshole gets painfully stretched by the entrance of his erect penis.

"Wow!" Hon Syu exclaims. "Your asshole is even more amazing than your pussy!"

He begins raping her anally.

Jade whimpers, "Stop! Please pull it out! It hurts!"

"You hurt me too, Jade," the boy tells her, madness in his eyes as he continues to brutally rock his hips back and forth behind her. "You agreed to be my girlfriend. You lied."

"I-I'm sorry! I'll be your girlfriend! Just please stop!"

"Oh, no. I'm not going to believe another word that comes from your mouth."

He begins thrusting harder, his pelvis noisily slapping against her ass. Jade wails. She feels as though her mind is about to shut down from the pain and humiliation.

Finally, the teenager moans and his short, chubby body spasms as he shoots his cum inside her. Jade feels the warmth from his semen fill her. Then, she faints from emotional exhaustion.

#

It is almost noon by the time Jade wakes up in the motel room. Her attacker is nowhere in sight. Hon Syu had taken her gun, but at least he didn't take the keys to her handcuffs. Even with her hands shackled behind her, Jade manages to pick up the keys from the carpet and uncuff herself.

#

Later, accompanied by Onyx and the other Gemstone field agents, Jade goes to the Kitty City police station to make her report and provide a description of the perpetrator to the forensic artist. She tells them about his strange martial arts technique, but she leaves out the parts where she gets raped in the train and the motel room. Now that she's become a victim herself, she suddenly understands why the other girls weren't so forthcoming.

Her eyes lowered in shame, she apologizes to the policeman assigned to the case, "I'm so sorry I let 'im get away."

"Are you kidding me?" Officer Kennedy responds. "This is the biggest break we've ever had on this case! We finally have a facial composite of the little bastard."

"Yea!" Sapphire chimes in, clapping her apprentice in the back. "He won't be able to do as he pleases with posters of his ugly face plastered everywhere."

Jade finally smiles and says, "Yea! I guess I did pretty good, didn't I?"

"Duh! Of course you did. Not bad for your first time."

As Onyx and Kennedy continue to discuss the case while Silver flirts with a cute policewoman and Steel leans his back against a wall with his arms crossed, Jade pulls Sapphire aside and whispers, "Hey, can I ask you something private?"

"Sure," her mentor replies.

"So…this undercover thing. It can get pretty…unpleasant sometimes, huh?"

"Oh," the blonde responds, immediately understanding what her apprentice means from experience. "Yea. It can get pretty bad sometimes."

"So…how do you handle it?"

Sapphire smiles, tilts her head in the direction of her husband, and says, "Him. I come home to him and everything's alright again."

"So…you're saying I should get married?"

"No, silly!" Sapphire chuckles, flicking her apprentice in the forehead. "I'm saying you should figure out who or what you're doing this for; something that'll make it all worth it even when bad things happen."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, Sapphire."

Her mentor gives her another smile before playfully prancing to Steel and hugging his arm.

Jade looks out a window and tells herself, "I haven't figured out what I'm doing this for, but I believe in Gemstone, and I know we're helping people out there. For now, that's good enough for me."

END


	5. Sapphire VS Steel

Drinking hot coffee while wearing a short satin kimono behind the kitchen counter in the luxurious oceanfront home she shares with Steel, Sapphire smiles as she watches her husband prepare breakfast for them. Steel is an amazing cook. Sapphire is no slouch herself. She was given advanced cooking lessons in Gemstone Academy for when she needs to go undercover as a chef. However, Steel is much better than she is. She isn't exactly sure why. Perhaps the samurai or ninja is far more precise when it comes to measuring ingredients. She read somewhere once how master chefs put all their emotions into their best creations, and she wonders if Steel, who has subdued emotions, does the same.

As she watches the lean, handsome young man work on yet another masterpiece that she probably can't pronounce, she can't help but giddily think, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Her thoughts are interrupted when her phone notifies her of a video sent by an unknown caller. She plays it, and what she sees drains the color from her face. It is a sex video of her and Rose from when the latter kept her prisoner in a remote hunting lodge.

"Tell me you love me," Rose says in the video to which Sapphire rapturously replies, "I do. I love you, Rose. I'm crazy about you."

Sapphire immediately pauses the video. She looks up to see if Steel had heard it. The volume was low and her husband seems too focused on breakfast to have noticed. Sapphire breathes a sigh of relief. But she nearly jumps out of her skin when her phone rings. She quickly exits the kitchen before answering.

"Who is this?" she whispers.

"Miss me, babe?" a familiar voice asks.

Sapphire growls, "Rose. I can't believe you shot a video of us."

"I always shoot a video of us. It's good fapping material."

"How did you get my number?!"

"I work for a mad genius. Getting your number is easy."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? What do I always want?"

Sapphire exhales angrily and answers, "Me."

"Exactly! You know about the Kitty City New Year Carnival tonight, right? I hear the Scarf Sisters will be making an appearance. It'll be awesome!"

"It'll be crowded. How am I suppose to find you there?!"

"Bring your phone. I'll be able to find you. Come alone and no tricks! I have your husband's number, too. You try anything, and I'll send him a copy of our homemade porn."

Sapphire pauses to consider her options, but she's not that smart and doesn't come up with any.

She sighs resignedly and reluctantly replies, "Fine."

Rose mischievously adds, "Wear something sexy. Oh, and don't bother with any underwear."

The villainess wickedly laughs before breaking the connection. Sapphire gnashes her teeth furiously.

#

Sapphire opts for a short, cleavage-baring, V neck, backless, summer dress with spaghetti straps. The streets of Kitty City are so crowded with revelers, she can barely move forward. She hasn't been at the carnival for 15 minutes and her butt has already been either pinched, grabbed, or spanked nearly ten times. Suddenly, two hands reach under her arms from behind to cup and squeeze her breasts.

"You son of a bitch!" Sapphire yells as she struggles. "That's going too far!"

"Relax, babe," Rose whispers in her ear. "It's just me."

"R-Rose?! What're you doing?! Let me go! People can see us!"

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

The stocky, butch woman squeezes the tall blonde's breasts harder.

"S-Stop it!" Sapphire protests, her face red with embarrassment.

She tries to break free, but the people all around them make escape impossible.

"So you really didn't wear any underwear," Rose lecherously tells her. "I can feel your nipples under your dress."

Sapphire frantically shouts, "No! Don't do that!"

Her nipples harden when the other woman uses her index fingers to tickle them through her dress. Sapphire trembles. Her breathing becomes heavy, and she shuts her lips tight to keep from moaning.

"Don't be afraid to moan," the villainess whispers. "It's too loud here. No one will hear you but me."

She starts placing kisses all over the blonde's bare back. Sapphire gets goosebumps. Her sex begins to get very hot. The growing desire within her has caused her to stop struggling. She shuts her eyes and tilts her head back but still she refuses to moan.

"You're quite stubborn tonight," the molester says with an amused whisper. "Let's see if you'll be able to hold out if I do this."

Rose's left hand slowly crawls down the taller woman's body. It reaches under her short skirt and slips between her legs. As instructed, the spy isn't wearing any panties, and the molester directly rubs her moist folds with her fingers.

Sapphire sighs. Rose uses the tip of her middle finger to caress the spy around her clit. Sapphire starts to sweat and moan softly as her clit becomes engorged.

"There she is," the villainess mischievously whispers. "There's my slut."

Sapphire insists in between moans, "I…I'm not…I'm n-not…a slut."

"You're gettin' hot from bein' molested in public. That's pretty slutty to me."

Rose kisses the side of the spy's neck as she continues to tease both her clit and right nipple. Sapphire moans more wantonly. She becomes so aroused, she starts fondling her own breast with her left hand. Rose touches the right side of her face. She traces the spy's soft lips with a fingertip before pushing the middle finger of her right hand into the blonde's mouth. Too caught up in passion, Sapphire starts sucking on the finger.

It makes Rose even more horny. She begins grinding her crotch against the agent's firm ass. Then, she flicks the other woman's engorged clit with a fingertip, driving the blonde over the edge. Sapphire shudders, moans, and almost bites the finger in her mouth as she climaxes. Afterwards, she leans against the stocky woman while she tries to catch her breath.

However, her eyes bulge in shock when Rose suddenly slips the left strap of her dress down her shoulder, nearly exposing her breast.

She takes the chubby woman's finger out of her mouth and shrieks, "Rose, no! What are you doing?!"

"I'm showing you off," the blackmailer explains. "I wanna be the envy of everyone here."

Rose starts to lower the other strap of Sapphire's dress when the spy tearfully pleads, "No, Rose! I'm begging you. Don't humiliate me like this. Don't strip me in front of all these people."

"Oh, come on. You get off on it. I bet you're startin' to get wet again already."

"I'll have sex with you, okay? I'll do whatever you want! Just please, let's go someplace more private."

#

"Here?!" Sapphire complains after the blackmailer drags her into an empty alley. "But people can still see us here! Can't we go to a hotel or something?"

"Nah," the butch woman answers. "I can't wait any longer. I need to take you now."

Rose drops her pants. Just like last time, she's hard packing again, but the spy isn't surprised. She felt the dildo when the blackmailer was grinding against her ass earlier. Sapphire stares at the ground in shameful defeat. She exhales angrily and hesitantly slips the straps of her dress down her arms, uncovering her ample bosom.

Rose grins lustfully. She approaches the buxom blonde and moves her palms over the smooth surface of her breasts in a slow circular motion. Sapphire turns her head away and grimaces. Rose starts licking at her ear while flicking her nipples with her index fingers.

Sapphire tries her best to fight the pleasure building within her loins, but as always, she ultimately succumbs to it. She breathes heavily. Her nipples harden. Her body trembles. She begins to get very wet. Then, she closes her eyes and moans softly.

"That's right," the blackmailer villainously whispers. "Stop fighting it."

She holds the spy's right leg under her arm then slowly pushes the dildo into her cunt. Sapphire winces as her pussy lips are stretched open by the phallus's entrance. Rose starts rocking her hips back and forth while she continues to lick at the spy's ear. Sapphire's lips form an O as she moans with each of her attacker's thrusts.

Enthralled by pleasure, she throws her arms over the blackmailer's shoulders and wraps her slender legs around her considerable waist. Rose is short but extremely strong, and she easily lifts the taller woman off the ground while fucking her against a wall.

Sapphire screams through clenched teeth as she orgasms. While her body twitches during the aftershocks of her climax, she faces her blackmailer and passionately kisses her in the mouth while running her fingers through the hair behind Rose's head.

#

"Yes?" Steel answers his phone, interrupting his meditation at the gym of his oceanfront home.

"Hey, baby," Sapphire speaks into her phone as she sits in the passenger seat of Rose's pickup. "Uhm, I won't be able to come home for a few days. I'm spending the weekend at a friend's house."

"Very well," the swordsman impassively replies. Then, he notices the crack in his wife's voice and asks, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes," she answers, trying to hold back the tears. "I…I love you."

"I love you as well."

Sapphire breaks the connection and cries softly.

"Aww, don't cry," her captor mocks her from behind the wheel. "I'll make you forget all about 'im in no time."

"Where are you taking me?!" Sapphire growls.

Rose casually answers, "Where do you think? Back to our love nest."

She puts a hand on her captive's thigh, but Sapphire slaps her hand away and snaps, "Keep your eyes on the road, you bitch."

#

Rose takes her captive back to the remote hunting lodge that once belonged to her father. Only then does the spy notice, as they enter, that her captor is walking with a limp.

"What's the matter?" Sapphire taunts the blackmailer. "Dr. Heck didn't fix you right this time?"

"Oh, he fixed me fine. Truth is, I'm not supposed to be on my feet yet, but when I came up with this plan, I got too excited and couldn't wait," the blackmailer explains then cautiously adds, "Oh, now don't get any ideas. You try breakin' my other leg, and I'll still be able to send that video to your husband. The only way you can stop me is by killing me, and you can't. I was a Gemstone cadet once too, remember? I've read the rule book. Gemstone Agents are only allowed to kill when there's a kill order or when the life of the agent or the lives of teammates and innocents are under threat. I'm not threatening your life; just your marriage."

"My marriage IS my life."

"Bullshit! Your marriage is a joke. A husband with no emotions. Yea, that's gotta be fun."

"SUBDUED emotions! And we have A LOT of fun."

"I'm sure you do. Don't get me wrong. He's obviously a young, strong, handsome, virile guy, an' I bet he has ninja skills in the bedroom, but there's just no passion, is there? No heat. No fire. Heck, I bet you have to initiate sex every time."

"Shut your mouth! You don't know a thing about him!"

"Maybe not, but I know YOU, Sapphire. You like being dominated. Why do you think you submit to me every time? When you're with me, the badass super spy melts away, and you become this girly girl."

"Sh-Shut up!" Sapphire angrily yells as she blushes.

"Want me to prove it?" Rose takes a vial from her pocket and asks, "Know what this is? This is the doc's highly popular Wolf Pheromones."

"Rose, no! Are you crazy?! You're a woman! That'll have an effect on you, too!"

"I know! Let's get wild!" Rose smashes the vial onto the floor and inhales. She roars, "Aw man! What a rush!"

Sapphire quickly covers her nose and mouth with her hands.

"No! Not like this!" she fearfully tells herself. "I knew Rose brought me up here for sex, but if I enjoy it too much, she could break my will! She nearly did the last time I was here. With the Wolf Pheromones, she might actually do it this time!" Sapphire quickly looks around and thinks, "I have to get out of here. Or at least break a window so that the Wolf Pheromones will dissipate. Shit! I'm feeling light-headed."

"Startin' to feel it, aren't you?" Rose asks, her eyes wide and mad with lust, drool trickling down her chin. "Heart beatin' fast. Your body gettin' all hot, sweaty, and tingly." She grabs the spy's wrists, lowers her arms, and says, "Breathe it in, Sapphire."

She leans forward and licks at the taller woman's soft lips. Starting to lose to the Wolf Pheromones, the agent closes her eyes and meets the other woman's tongue with her own. Then, their lips meet in a torrid French kiss.

As they kiss deeply, the blackmailer undoes the buxom blonde's dress and slides the straps down her arms. Sapphire's clothes slip off her curvaceous body and gather at her feet, leaving her naked save for her shoes.

"No!" Sapphire says, recovering a little of her senses and pushing the other woman away. "No, Rose. Please. Not like this. I'll have sex with you all weekend. We can have as much sex as you want, but not like this. Please! I'll lose my mind!"

"No big loss there, blondie. Trust me," the villainess quips.

She spins the spy around, wraps her thick arms around the blonde's slim waist, and places kisses all over her shoulder. Sapphire tries to struggle, but the quickly growing lust within her is making it near impossible. Rose's hands move up her body to caress her breasts. She uses the tips of her index fingers to rub the other woman's nipples in a slow circular motion. Sapphire makes a tight-lipped grunt and her back archs as a wave of pleasure surges through her.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Rose whispers in her ear. "It's like the sensitivity of your nipples has been multiplied twenty times."

"Y-Yes," the spy sighs, losing more of herself to the Wolf Pheromones. "Yes, it's incredible."

Rose lightly blows at the agent's ear, sending tingles across her body while she continues to play with the blonde's nipples.

Sapphire moans softly but continues to protest, "P-Please stop. I…I can't think straight…"

Rose ignores her pleas and bends her forward on a table. She drops her pants as she prepares to reenter her captive's pussy with the dildo.

Tears flow from the spy's eyes as she begs, "Don't do it. I'm begging you. Don't-!"

Her sentence ends in a yelp when the chubby woman shoves the entire length of the phallus inside her. Rose grins cruelly as she viciously rapes the agent doggy style.

"Shit!" Sapphire cusses to herself. "It's too intense. The pheromones are making my pussy feel like it's on fire!"

With her breasts pressed against the surface of the table, the hapless spy shuts her eyes tight and moans wantonly while her body gets violently rocked back and forth by the shorter woman's savage thrusts. Rose gets a good view of the agent's firm ass and grins lasciviously. She begins stroking the blonde's sphincter with the tip of a forefinger.

"H-Hey!" Sapphire yells. "Stop playing with that!"

Rose slowly pushes her finger in the spy's asshole. Sapphire groans as her fists tremble. Sweat beads her pretty face. Rose proceeds to finger the agent's anus.

"M-My ass and pussy at the same time," the blonde gasps to herself. "I can't take it! I'm going to cum! I'M GOING TO-!"

Sapphire screams and her entire body shudders as she cums hard.

#

Steel wakes up early the next day to go jogging when his phone notifies him of a text message.

The message reads, "Your wife lied to you. If you don't believe me, go back to the hunting lodge where you rescued her last year and find out for yourself."

#

Sapphire stretches her arms when she wakes up under a blanket in Rose's bed just as the butch woman enters the bedroom in a white undershirt and long shorts.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Sapphire asks.

"I took a dump," Rose answers.

"Come back to bed," the stunning blonde suggestively says with a naughty smirk, removing the blanket to tempt the other woman with her beautiful naked body.

Rose lustfully smiles and thinks, "The Wolf Pheromones have already worn off, but she's still very submissive. I've nearly broken her again. Just one more missing ingredient and her marriage is over. Then, she'll be mine for good."

Rose strips off her shorts and eagerly jumps into bed. Sapphire giggles as the stocky woman goes on top of her. They embrace and their lips touch deeply and passionately. Rose's kisses slowly move down to the other woman's neck. Sapphire closes her eyes, tilts her head back, and purrs. Rose places kisses all over her right breast. Then, she traces the areola with her tongue. Sapphire sighs. She clenches the sheets in her fingers.

When the villainess flicks the nipple with her tongue, the broken spy moans softly. Sapphire's nipples harden, and the stocky woman starts sucking on the right one.

"Mmm… Yes," the agent purrs. "That's so good."

Rose sits up and crisscrosses her chubby legs with the tall blonde's slender ones, pressing their crotches together. Then, she starts grinding her sopping pussy against the agent's.

Sapphire moans louder. She starts tweaking her own nipples between her fingers while moving her hips, rubbing her engorged clit with Rose's.

Rose groans, "Aw, shit! That's awesome."

"Cum with me, Rose," the blonde squeaks. "Cum with me!"

"Fuck yea!"

Rose grunts and Sapphire screams as their bodies shudder and they climax together. They stay motionless for a few seconds, sweating and breathing heavily. Then, the blonde spy sits up. She embraces the villainess and kisses her in the mouth. Rose wraps her thick arms around the other woman's waist. They kiss deeper.

When their lips finally part, Sapphire looks into the other woman's eyes and smiles girlishly. Then, she notices someone standing behind Rose in the doorway. Her eyes widen in shock when she realizes who it is.

"S-STEEL?!" Sapphire shrieks, quickly shoving Rose away.

Steel says nothing. He just blankly stares at the two women.

Rose gets off the bed and says, "Well, look at who's finally here!"

Sapphire frantically stutters, "S-Steel. Baby, th-this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh, this is exactly what it looks like. An' I've got proof. I coulda' sent this to ya along with the text message, but I wanted to see the look on your face."

Rose grabs a phone from the nightstand and plays a video for Steel.

Sapphire snarls, "ROSE, NO!"

But she is too late.

"Tell me you love me," Rose says in the video to which Sapphire rapturously replies, "I do. I love you, Rose. I'm crazy about you."

Rose pauses the video and cackles sadistically.

Sapphire breaks into tears and begs her husband, "Baby, please. Let me explain."

Steel remains stone-faced. He just stands quietly and motionlessly for a few seconds. Then, he bends his head and shoulders forward. He covers his face with his right hand. Only his right eye can be seen through the gap between his thumb and index finger.

Sapphire gasps to herself, "That pose! Could it be-?!"

Rose sees tears streaming from the swordsman's eye, and she exclaims, "Holy shit! I just made Steel cry!"

Sapphire urgently yells at her, "Rose! Get out of here!"

"No way! This is too much fun!"

"THAT'S…NOT…STEEL!"

"W-What-?"

Scream roars as he lunges at the butch woman. He grabs her by the throat with his left hand. The floorboards crack against the back of Rose's head when Scream slams her into the ground. Blood, teeth, and bone erupt from the woman's face as the madman brutally punches her with his right fist again and again and again.

"Scream, stop!" Sapphire shouts.

Scream turns his head, and the color drains from Sapphire's face when she sees something she has never seen before: her husband staring at her with hatred in his eyes.

Scream screams, "YOU CHEATING BITCH!"

Sapphire leaps out of the way and rolls on the floor just as the madman destroys the bed with one punch.

She tries to explain, "Scream, she was blackmailing me!"

"LIAR!" Scream roars and lunges for another attack.

Sapphire barely manages to dive to safety as the madman punches a hole through a wall. The blonde quickly snatches Rose's phone off the floor. She takes a split second to glance at the villainess. Rose is unrecognizable. It's like the center of her face has sunk into her skull.

Sapphire shields herself with her forearms as she crashes through a glass window. The wind is cold against her naked body, and splinters of glass bite into her skin, but the spy couldn't care less at the moment.

She rushes through the woods with the raving lunatic chasing her. Sapphire is faster than Scream. She holds the record for fastest running speed in Gemstone Academy. However, Scream has the greater endurance, and the gap between them slowly decreases. As she runs, Sapphire fast-forwards the sex video in Rose's phone.

She silently prays, "I hope our entire conversation is recorded here, and not just the part Rose showed me."

Scream snarls and reaches for Sapphire when his prey suddenly spins to face him. She gets down on her knees and plays a part near the end of the video.

"Say that you belong to me!" Rose angrily commands in the recording to which Sapphire defiantly replies, "No! I belong to Steel! I WILL ALWAYS BELONG TO STEEL!"

Scream abruptly halts his attack. He falls to his knees, staring at his bloody hands in utter shock.

Sapphire drops the phone and rushes to him, kneeling before him and cupping his face in her hands.

"No, no, no. This isn't your fault," she tells him, tears running down her face. "It's mine. It's all mine. I'm so sorry, Scream. I don't love her. I love YOU! Only YOU!"

She kisses his lips and tightly embraces him. For a long time, they stay like that, holding each other while on their knees in the middle of the woods.

Then, the swordsman emotionlessly says, "I'm alright."

"Steel?" Sapphire asks, looking into his eyes.

"Yes."

"Oh thank God!" She embraces him again and says, "I love you. I'd die without you. You know that, right?"

"Yes. I know."

Then, Sapphire releases him and asks, "W-What about Scream?"

"I do not know. I don't feel him right now. I apologize. I didn't know that he could resurface on his own like that. It has never happened before."

#

Later, Sapphire and Steel return to the hunting lodge to apprehend Rose, but the villainess is nowhere to be found.

END


	6. Lucky Strike

Once again in her black catsuit, secret agent Sapphire quietly enters the loft of the Lucky Strike hotel and casino through a roof window. The room would be pitch-black if not for the pale moonlight shining through the open window she just entered. She gets down on her hands and knees to peer through a thin gap between the floorboards and spots a pair of guards armed with submachine guns. She fails to notice the shadowy figure creeping up behind her, lasciviously admiring her ass.

Sapphire raises her head and gasps when she feels a pair of hands squeeze her butt cheeks. She quickly stands, but the hands slither under her arms and cup her breasts through her outfit. Sapphire stifles a shriek so as not to alert the guards below. The shadowy figure presses its body against her back and proceeds to fondle her breasts. Sapphire grabs her attacker's thick forearms.

"Shit, he's strong!" she thinks. "I can't pull his hands off me!"

When that doesn't work, she tries flipping him over her shoulder, but while he is shorter than her, he is too heavy.

"Dammit!" she cusses to herself. "I can't break free!"

While he continues to grope her, the shadow lightly blows at her ear. Then, he starts licking circles on it. Sapphire gets goosebumps. She feels her body begin to weaken.

"Oh no!" she fearfully thinks. "I'm starting to get hot. If I don't break free of his hold soon, I'll be at his mercy!"

She desperately struggles, wriggling her body, kicking at the air with both feet to knock him off balance, but still with no success. To her horror, he pulls the zipper tab at the front of her catsuit all the way down below her navel. Then, he pulls the lapels open, uncovering her ample bosom. Sapphire's face reddens in embarrassment.

Her attacker massages her bare breasts with his rough hands and places hot, wet kisses all over the side of her neck. Sapphire's light pink nipples harden when he flicks them with the tips of his forefingers. Her body begins to get very aroused, and her struggles start to cease.

"Who is this guy?!" she asks herself. "Why is his touch so familiar? He knows just where and how to caress me, how to turn me on. A former lover? Except I don't have a former lover. Steel is the first and only man I've ever loved."

The shadow's left hand slowly moves down her body. It slips between her legs and presses its fingers against the crotch of her costume. Sapphire shudders, and she makes a tight-lipped moan. Her attacker begins to slowly rub her genitals through her catsuit.

Sapphire shuts her eyes. A bead of sweat runs down the side of her face. She moans softly and stops struggling altogether.

"Oh, shit! I'm getting so wet," she tells herself.

She feels the molester's tongue licking at the corner of her lips. Too caught in the moment, the agent turns her head to the side, parts her lips, and meets his tongue with her own. Their tongues twist against each other. Then, their lips touch in a torrid kiss.

As they kiss, the shadow tweaks her right nipple with the fingers of one hand while using the fingers of his other hand to rub small circles at her damp crotch. Sapphire moans into his mouth.

Then, ecstasy takes her. Her body shudders, she makes a muffled squeak, and she orgasms. Afterwards, her body slackens. Only then does the stranger release her.

Even as she catches her breath, Sapphire quickly hops away from him. She spins around and raises her fists to defend herself. When the moonlight illuminates the stranger, the agent gasps in shock.

At first, she thought it was Rose, but when her eyes adjust to the darkness, she realizes that it's the lesbian's twin brother.

"S-Smoky?!" Sapphire screeches.

The unhandsome, stocky man wearing a biker jacket, leather pants, boots, and a bandanna over his head greets her with a smirk, "Long time no see, Blondie."

"You son of a bitch! I'll make you pay for this humiliation!"

She throws a roundhouse kick, but the biker catches her leg under his arm. He quickly wraps his other arm around her waist. Then, he lifts her up and slams her onto the floor, knocking the wind out of her, and pinning her to the ground with his considerable weight.

"What was that?" one of the armed guards below asks.

Sapphire gasps fearfully when she hears him, and she instantly holds her breath.

"What is it?" the other guard asks.

"Thought I heard somethin'," the first one answers.

The agent tries to be as quiet as she can, but the biker on top of her starts kissing the side of her neck.

"What are you doing?!" Sapphire nervously whispers. "They'll hear us!"

"I don't mind," the stocky man answers, a sly grin on his face. "I like fucking you so much, I'm willin' to risk it."

He places kisses all over her bare breasts, making her entire body tingle.

"Sh-Shit, what do I do?!" Sapphire worriedly asks herself. "If I fight back, the noise might alert the guards."

Smoky flicks the agent's right nipple with his tongue. Then, he starts sucking on it. Sapphire's nipples harden again. She covers her mouth with a hand to muffle the sounds of her moans. Smoky unbuckles her belt. Then, he peels her catsuit down her slender legs, leaving her naked save for her gloves and boots. Smoky leans back and smiles lecherously as he ogles her beautiful body.

"Spread your legs," he commands.

"Damn you," the agent hisses, tears welling in her eyes.

She looks away and grudgingly parts her legs for him. Smoky undoes his pants. He lines his fat, hard cock with her pussy then slowly pushes it inside her, all the way to the base. Sapphire winces as her pussy lips are stretched open by his impressive girth. Smoky sighs in elation. Sapphire's pussy has remained surprisingly tight in spite of all the punishment it goes through from all her perverted foes.

Smoky starts rocking his hips back and forth between her legs. The tears finally flow from the agent's eyes.

"I am never gonna tire of your awesome pussy," the biker sighs as he rapes her.

"How did you even find me, you bastard?" Sapphire growls. "Have you been following me?"

"Naw. I was sent here by Dr. Heck to steal some…microchip thingy, I don't know. Then I run into you. And you know me, Blondie. I never pass up on a chance to fuck you."

"Tch! You're as sick as your sister."

"I gotta remember to thank her. She told me where all your erogenous zones are. Worked like a charm, didn't it?"

Sapphire blushes and embarrassedly stutters, "G-Go to hell!"

"Aw, don't be like that. Come on. Get into it. Don't let me do all the work. Move your hips with me."

"W-What?! Hell, no!"

"Oh, guard…"

"W-Wait! O-Okay. I'll do it."

Fearing that the crazy biker actually might alert the guards, the agent grimaces in revulsion and forces herself to move her hips, meeting her attacker's thrusts.

"Aw yea," the rapist grunts in ecstasy.

He gets more excited and starts fucking the agent harder. He is thrusting so hard, it makes the blonde's breasts jiggle violently. Sapphire shuts her eyes tight and helplessly moans through clenched teeth.

"Dammit, his dick is so thick!" she shrieks to herself. "It's rubbing everywhere inside me. I'm about to cum again!"

Smoky is also at his limit. His body spasms, and he groans as he ejaculates inside her. Sapphire joins him in his climax and makes a rapturous scream while she orgasms.

"There! Hear that?!" the guard below shouts. "It came from the loft! I knew I heard something!"

"Jeez!" Smoky hisses at the agent in panic. "Why'd you have to scream like that?!"

"I…I couldn't help myself!" Sapphire worriedly explains.

They hear heavy footsteps rushing up the stairs. Smoky is forced to pull his dick out of the agent's pussy before he can even finish riding his climax. Then, he hurriedly pulls up his pants and climbs out through the roof window.

Sapphire doesn't have time to get dressed. She quickly stands up in spite of the soreness between her legs, bundles her catsuit under one arm, and leaps out of the window behind the biker before the first guard can open the door to the loft.

#

After the plan to steal the computer chip failed, Gemstone is left with no choice but to purchase it from its developer, Mr. Bills. Sapphire is sent back to the Lucky Strike. Except this time, instead of sneaking in through a window in the middle of the night, she enters through the front doors. And instead of her black catsuit, she wears a blouse, a short office skirt, heels, and non-prescription glasses.

She steps into an empty elevator and presses the button to Bills's floor when she hears a familiar voice call out, "Hey! Hold the elevator!"

Sapphire looks up and sees Smoky rushing towards her.

"Oh shit," she gasps and quickly presses the close door button. "Come on, come on," she worriedly mutters, pressing the button repeatedly as the doors start to close.

Then, her heart sinks as the biker manages to stick his arm between the doors before they can slide shut. The doors automatically open, letting the stocky man in.

As the doors close behind him and the elevator slowly moves upward, Smoky snaps at the woman, "What's the matter with you, lady?! I told you to hold the elevator!" Then, he smiles mischievously when he recognizes who she is. "Oh hey there, Blondie."

Sapphire quickly throws a left hook, but the biker catches her wrist. She follows up with the right fist, but he catches that punch, too. Then, he forces her back against the wall and uses his boots to push her feet apart so she won't be able to shove a knee into his groin.

"Let me go, you-!" Sapphire starts to say when the biker interrupts her with a rough kiss to the mouth.

As Smoky savors the sweet taste of her soft lips, he forces her wrists behind her and holds them together with one hand. Then, he uses his free hand to grope her left breast through her blouse. Sapphire squeaks into his mouth in protest. She tries to wriggle free, but he is too strong for her.

"Dammit!" Sapphire cusses to herself. "I can't believe he's molesting me again, and I can't do a thing to stop him! I feel so helpless!" When the stocky man finally releases her lips, she shouts, "Stop it! Stop touching me!"

"Damn, you look hot in that outfit," the biker lecherously tells her. "You remind me of a sexy teacher I used to have a crush on." Then he adds, "But you know what? I bet you look even hotter out of it."

Sapphire gasps fearfully as the stocky man begins to unbutton her top.

"N-No! No, don't do that!" she yells.

After unbuttoning her blouse, the biker moves the left lapel aside. Then, he unfastens the front clasp of her strapless bra. Sapphire's bare breasts jiggle free as the undergarment falls off. She swallows hard as the molester leers at her. He starts teasing her left nipple with the tip of his index finger. Sapphire shuts her eyes, and she makes a tight-lipped squeak as her nipples harden.

"S-S-Smoky, please stop," she begs him, her body trembling, her sex starting to get wet.

Smoky ignores her pleas. He starts kissing the side of her neck while he tweaks her left nipple. Sapphire tilts her head up and moans softly. Smoky's right hand travels down her body. He reaches under her skirt and is delighted to find out that she is already very wet when he presses his fingertips against the crotch of her panties. He proceeds to rub her folds through the thin material of the underwear. Sapphire moans louder.

Then, the elevator doors open.

"Whoops! Time's up. We're here," the biker tells her. "Guess we'll have to continue this another time. You can fantasize until then."

He releases her and turns around to walk out of the elevator. Sapphire surprises herself when she reaches with one hand to grab onto the back of his jacket.

With her beautiful blue eyes lowered in shame, she says, "W-Wait. You can't…leave me like this. I-I'm close. You have to finish it."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Smoky turns around and asks, a cruel smile on his face.

"You bastard! You know what I mean. Do I really have to say it?!"

"Well, I'd really like to hear it."

Sapphire furiously gnashes her teeth. The humiliation is so great, she wants to cry.

She exhales resignedly, swallows her pride, and meekly says, "P-Please. Make me cum."

Smoky arrogantly places his hands on his hips and replies, "Okay. I'll give you what you want. But my sister wants me to get you pregnant so that you two can have a baby, so I'm gonna have to make you cum with this."

He undoes his pants. Sapphire cringes at the sight of his fat cock.

Still, she convinces herself, "It should be alright. Steel and I don't want to have children yet, so I've been taking birth control pills. I really don't want this rapist's filthy dick inside me again, but if I don't cum soon, I'll never be able to focus on the mission." Her eyes still lowered, she nods her head in defeat.

#

Their arms wrapped around one another, their hands moving all over each other's bodies, the biker and the agent French kiss in one of the stalls in the men's room.

Sapphire pushes him back and breathlessly says, "No more foreplay. I'm ready. She turns around and hikes her skirt up. Then, she bends forward and leans her hands against the wall behind the toilet.

She shakes her butt at him and desperately pleads, "C-Come on! What are you waiting for?!"

Smoky intentionally takes his time to torture her a little. Then, he pulls her panties down to her ankles and smiles lustfully at the sight of her smooth, well-toned buttocks. Sapphire shivers when she feels his rough hands move all over the surface of her ass. Then, she feels the tip of his penis pressing against her wet folds. She swallows hard and braces herself then groans when the fat cock slowly enters her.

The penis starts sliding back and forth within her, vigorously rubbing against her inner walls. She opens her mouth with her tongue slightly sticking out and moans while saliva trickles down her chin. Smoky grabs her by the hips. He grunts like an animal as he thrusts, his pelvis noisily slapping against her ass. Sapphire knows that this has to be a quickie. She's already late for her meeting with Bills. She reaches down with one hand, and she teases her clit with a finger.

That does the trick. Her entire body is seized by pleasure, and she screams as her pussy squirts its love juices. Smoky holds his penis deep inside her and growls through clenched teeth as he shoots loads of his hot, sticky semen into her womb.

#

Sapphire immediately fixes her clothes and checks herself in the mirror. Satisfied, she quickly walks out of the men's room and into the hallway. To her surprise, the biker walks alongside her.

She asks him, "You're meeting with Bills, too?"

"Yup," he answers. "Dr. Heck wants to buy his…uhm, computer chip, whatever. You?"

"Gemstone wants that chip, too."

"Oh, so that's why you're dressed like that."

"I'm Attorney Joanna Levine representing Dreamcatcher Enterprises. You're wearing the same thing everytime I see you. Who are you supposed to be?"

"Me? I don't do disguises. I'm Smoky. Biker, hunter, future rock star, and freelance operative for Dr. Heck. And you got all dolled up for nuthin'. I was a Gemstone cadet, remember? I know that Gemstone is a low budget government agency. There's no way you guys can outbid a mad scientist bent on world domination. The bad guys always have more money."

Sapphire just smiles knowingly and confidently says, "We'll see."

"Oh, wait a minute. I know what you're plannin'. You're gonna use those feminine charms of yours, aren't you? What're you gonna do, sleep with 'im?"

"Of course not! I'm married. I love my husband, and I'm faithful to him."

"Hah! Didn't seem that way in the men's room."

Sapphire blushes furiously and stutters, "Th-That doesn't count! You forced yourself on me before that. It was basically the continuation of a rape!"

Smoky stops walking.

He grabs the agent by the shoulders and makes her face him then says, "Tell you what, let's make a bet. If I win the chip, you're mine for a whole month."

"A whole month?!" Sapphire shrieks.

"Yea. What? My sister had you for two months."

"Christ! Does that bitch tell you everything? Fine. But if I win, you tell me where to find Heck."

"What?! After everything he's done for me and my sister? No way I'm givin' up Heck. Tell you what, I'll give up Lee Bang Bang. He slipped through your fingers once, right? That cheap old bastard underpaid me for a job last year."

"Hmm. I do have a score to settle with him. But he's not worth as much as Heck."

"Fine. If I win, you're mine for a week instead of a month. Deal?"

Sapphire pauses, then hesitantly answers, "D-Deal."

"Good," the freelance operative says. Then, he naughtily adds, "Now, let's seal it with a kiss."

Sapphire sighs and grumbles, "Fine."

She grudgingly leans forward, and their lips touch. Smoky places a hand behind her head and slips his tongue into her mouth. As he expected, the blonde, while initially resistant, repulsed even, ultimately succumbs to her desires once more. She closes her eyes, wraps her arms around his considerable waist to press her body against his, and softly moans into his mouth as they kiss deeper.

#

A tall, broad-shouldered bodyguard with a large forehead lets the agent and the biker into the developer's luxurious suite. He reminds Smoky a little of the Frankenstein monster. Bills, a small, pasty, scrawny, bespectacled, middle-aged man in a suit, is sitting in a long comfortable couch with a glass of red wine in one hand and a scowl on his face.

"You're both late," he snaps.

"My apologies, Mr. Bills," the blonde politely says. "There were unavoidable circumstances."

Smoky agrees, "Yea. We were fucking in the john."

Sapphire shoots him a glare.

Bills reaches into his front pocket and produces a small, glass case with a computer chip inside it.

He boasts, "Impressive how something so small can decide the fate of millions, yes? Now, how much are you willing to pay for it?"

Sapphire answers, "Mr. Bills, Dreamcatcher Enterprises is prepared to wire one million dollars to your account-"

Smoky cuts in, "Dr. Heck can match that amount!"

The agent smiles confidently and says, "I'll need a moment to confer with my client." She calls the Gemstone director on her cell phone. "Hello? It's Joanna. How much more are we willing to pay for the computer chip?"

"What?" Onyx asks in confusion. "Th-That was it. We can't afford anymore without cutting everyone's salary."

"WHAT?!"

Smoky also calls Dr. Heck and gets his assistant, Miss Beach.

"Hey, it's Smoky," he says. "I'm gonna need a raise on that money for Bills."

"We don't have any more money," the assistant flatly replies. "Why do you think we're peddling Wolf Pheromones to rich perverts like Gadzooks?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

Sapphire frantically implores the developer, "Mr. Bills, you can't sell your technology to Dr. Heck. He's guaranteed to use it for evil."

"Oh yea?!" Smoky counters. "Well, you can't sell it to them either. They're… They're assholes!"

"Children!" Bills mockingly scolds them. "I believe there is only one thing left to bargain with. Sex."

"OH, COME ON!" Smoky gripes. "That is sexist! She gets the chip just for being a hot chick?! That's not fair!"

"And I'm not sleeping with anyone!" Sapphire adds. "I'm married. I love my husband, and I'm faithful to him."

"Oh, quit it, Blondie. Nobody believes that."

"I AM faithful to him, damn you!"

"Excuse me," the developer interrupts. "I'm afraid you misunderstand. I'm not interested in you, Mrs. Levine." He lustfully looks at the stocky biker and purrs, "I want him."

The room becomes quiet for a few tense seconds.

Then, Smoky nervously squeaks, "Say what now?"

Sapphire covers her mouth and chuckles into her palm.

Bills suggestively asks the biker, "So how about it, big boy? How badly do you want my chip?"

Smoky takes a fearful step back and says, "I'm flattered, man. An' I'm all for LGBT. My twin sister's a member. But I'm afraid my ass is off the table. I just don't swing that way."

"There's a first time for everything."

The Frankenstein monster suddenly twists the biker's right arm behind him and forces him face down on a table.

"Hey, what the fuck?!" Smoky snarls.

"Sorry, fatso," the monster tells him, "but nobody says no to Mr. Bills."

"Did you just call me fatso? I'm not fat! I'm stocky! Look it up, you moron!"

Bills rises from the couch and commands, "Hold him down while I strip off my pants."

"Get away from me, you freak! I'll fucking kill you!"

Sapphire thinks, "Serves him right after everything he and his sister put me through. Karma's a bitch. Now, while they're preoccupied with him, I just need to wait for an opportunity to steal the chip and get the hell out of here." Then, she sighs to herself, "Dammit. My conscience will never forgive me if I allow this to happen."

She lunges and shoves a heel into the side of the big bodyguard's knee. The Frankenstein monster howls in pain, and he falls down to one knee. Sapphire follows up with a knifehand strike to the big man's thick neck. He falls on his back, coughing violently while clutching his throat.

Smoky gets up from the table and grabs the developer by the collar.

He roars, "Come here, you faggot!"

"Don't!" Bills fearfully begs. "I've never been hit before! Not even in school!"

"First time for everything."

Smoky punches him in the face. Bills falls on his ass. He wails in pain with his hands over his broken nose, blood gushing from the gaps between his fingers. His guards barge in.

"KILL THEM!" Bills furiously screams. "KILL THEM BOTH!"

The guards open fire with their submachine guns. Sapphire and Smoky take cover behind stone pillars as bullets noisily rip into the walls and furniture.

"STOP! STOP, YOU IDIOTS!" Bills screams in panic. "Wait for me to get to safety first!"

Sapphire shoots down one guard with her concealed carry gun. Smoky kills another with his revolver, but several others storm in to take their place. Smoky fires a bullet into a large window, shattering the glass. He grabs the agent by the waist and rushes towards the opening.

"Wait! WAIT!" Sapphire yells. "What are you doing?!"

She screams as the crazy biker hurls himself through the window with her in his arms. They plummet several floors down.

And crash into a swimming pool.

After they swim up to the surface, the agent wipes her face with a hand and breathlessly asks, "How did you know there would be a pool here?"

"I didn't!" Smoky admits. "I thought you had one o' those spy gadgets like a grappling hook or a parachute."

"God! You really are crazy."

#

Sapphire and Smoky walk under the cover of trees at a nearby park to where the biker chained his motorcycle. Sapphire's coupe is on the opposite side of the Lucky Strike, so the blonde phones Jade to have her pick it up.

When they get to his motorcycle, the agent says, "Too bad we couldn't get that computer chip."

"That's what you think!" Smoky brags, and takes the small glass case with the chip inside from his jacket pocket. "I lifted it off Bills before breaking his nose."

"Oh!" Sapphire worriedly exclaims. "Well,…congratulations! I'll, uhm, see you around then."

She starts to walk away when the biker hooks a finger on the waistband of her skirt.

"Hold it!" he says. "I believe we made a deal."

Sapphire sighs dejectedly and mumbles, "Shit."

#

Smoky takes Sapphire to a faraway hunting lodge in the middle of the woods.

"How many of these isolated log cabins do you have?" she asks him as she hops off his bike.

"It's not mine. I'm renting it," he explains. "Hunting is about the only thing my dad and I liked doing together, so I often spend my free time at places like this. Better start gettin' comfortable. We're gonna be here a while."

Sapphire groans to herself, "An entire week of sex with this fat, ugly, smelly lunatic. And me without my birth control pills. God, I hope none of his swimmers get lucky."

#

There is a snowstorm that night, but while it is freezing outside, it is positively steamy in the lodge's dimly lit bedroom. Stripped completely naked, Sapphire moans helplessly on her knees as she is subjected to even more debauchery. Smoky is behind her, fondling her right breast with one hand and rubbing her sopping pussy with the other while kissing the side of her neck.

He bends her forward so that she's on her elbows. He kneads her buttocks, then tickles her sphincter with a fingertip. Sapphire trembles, and her butt cheeks instinctively clench. Then, she groans through clenched teeth when she feels him push his finger inside her. Smoky smiles wickedly as he slides his finger back and forth in the woman's asshole.

Sapphire breathes a sigh of relief when he finally pulls his finger out of her. Except a second later, she feels the tip of his cock poking against her anus.

She fearfully stutters, "I…I thought you wanted to get me pregnant."

"My sister wants me to get you pregnant," her captor corrects her. "I wanna know what it's like to fuck you in the ass."

Sapphire nervously thinks, "Shit! His penis is already too fat for my pussy. I don't know if my asshole will be able to take it!"

Smoky slowly pushes his cock inside her. Sapphire shrieks in pain. She tightly clenches the bedsheets in her fingers. Her shaking body gets beaded in sweat.

"Oh God!" she screams into her brain. "It hurts so bad!"

"Damn!" Smoky sighs. "Your asshole is even more amazing than your amazing pussy!"

He grabs her by the hips and starts raping her anally. Sapphire yelps in pain with each brutal thrust. Tears stream down her cheeks.

"I absolutely hate this," she tells herself, "but I have to endure it. I'll take it in the ass every day for a whole week if I have to. At least this way, I definitely won't get pregnant."

"This feels too good!" Smoky grunts. "I'm already about to cum!"

He groans, and his body shudders as he blows his load into the agent's asshole. Sapphire can do nothing but press her face against the mattress and whimper into the sheets.

#

Later, the agent lies in the bed on her side with her back to her rapist, her tears already dry. Smoky is lying on his back with his head resting on his hands while he tries to catch his breath.

He tells her, "You remember that time in my dad's cabin right after we had sex? You told me that you wanted to move in with me. I know it was a lie. I know you just said it to use me so you could escape from my sister. But I still replay that moment in my head. Except in my mind, you actually meant it, you know? Pretty pathetic, huh?"

To her surprise, Sapphire is moved by his words, and she feels a pang of guilt and pity.

"Why am I the one feeling this way?" she asks herself. "All I did was lie to him. He just raped me in the ass!"

Still, she sighs resignedly then turns around and rests a leg on the biker's thigh, an arm on his belly, and her head on his chest.

"It wasn't all a lie," she tells him. "If I had to choose between you and your sister, I really would choose you. Your sister treats me like a toy. You treat me like a woman, at least."

She looks up at him, then their lips touch passionately.

"Alright," the agent grudgingly thinks. "I'll rock his world to make it up to him."

As they kiss, Sapphire reaches down with one hand and caresses the stocky man's balls. Smoky's penis quickly becomes erect again. Sapphire wraps her soft, warm fingers around the shaft and gently strokes it.

"Oh wow!" Smoky exclaims. "That feels so good."

Sapphire gives him a naughty smile and promises, "It gets better."

She leans back and straddles him. She guides his penis to her pussy and lowers herself on it. Smoky sighs as his cock slides into her. With her hands leaning on his stomach, she gyrates on top of him, stroking his dick with her pussy lips.

Smoky groans in pleasure. Her warm, tight, slippery pussy feels amazing around his cock, and he is treated to an incredible view of a stunning, buxom, naked woman, moaning wantonly while she vigorously rides him. Smoky reaches upward and squeezes the agent's breasts. Sapphire's pussy tightens around his dick in response. She moans louder and rides him harder. By now, the agent isn't exactly sure if she's still doing this out of guilt or if she's been ensorceled by lust once more.

Smoky grunts, "Aw shit! I'm about to cum again!"

"Me too!" Sapphire breathlessly tells him. "I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

She screams and shudders. Smoky's grip on her breasts tighten as his stout body spasms, and they orgasm together. Afterwards, Sapphire collapses on top of him. While they breathe heavily, they stare into each other's eyes. Then, their lips touch again in another passionate kiss.

#

The next day, Smoky wakes to the aroma of fresh coffee. He puts on his shorts and walks to the kitchen. He finds Sapphire preparing breakfast with nothing but his T-shirt on.

"Oh, hey! Good morning," she pleasantly greets him with a sweet smile. "Go sit down. I'm almost done with this."

Smoky does as she says, feeling a bit confused.

"What's going on here?" he asks himself. "Am I dreaming this?"

Sapphire sets a plate of bacon, toast, and eggs in front of him. Then, she places an arm over his shoulders and sits on his lap. Smoky realizes that she isn't wearing any underwear.

"Yup!" he tells himself. "I'm definitely dreaming this."

Sapphire lightly blows into a cup of coffee, then offers it to him.

"Oh, so that's it," the biker thinks. "It's poisoned." He tells her, "You first."

Sapphire giggles after realizing what he's thinking and chirps, "Silly." She takes a sip then asks, "Satisfied?"

Smoky takes the cup and drinks.

"Hey, take me shopping today," the agent tells him. "Since I'm going to be here for a week, I need a change of clothes."

Smoky mischievously replies, "I don't mind you walkin' around in nuthin' but my shirt all week."

Sapphire grins and says, "Hmm. I don't think breakfast is what you're hungry for right now."

She takes his cup and puts it down on the table. Then, she turns to face him, straddling his lap, and placing her hands on his shoulders. She cups his chubby face, closes her eyes, and softly kisses his lips. Smoky wraps his arms around her waist, pressing her body against his and kissing her deeper. Sapphire feels the growing bulge in the crotch of his shorts beneath her.

Smoky pulls his shorts down. Sapphire takes his fat cock and slides it into her pussy. Then, with her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her hips, she bounces herself on his lap.

"What's with the change in her attitude?" Smoky asks himself. "Does she feel sorry for me because of what I said last night? I don't mind. I'm a short, unattractive, chubby dude. She's a goddess. I'll take pity sex from her any day."

Sapphire moans softly as she rides him faster.

Smoky breathlessly asks her, "Why are you doin' this for me?"

The young woman answers, "I lost a bet, remember? If I'm going to be yours for a whole week, then I might as well give you all of me."

She kisses him in the mouth again. Their tongues twist against each other. Then, her body shivers, and she squeaks into his mouth. Smoky's stocky body shudders, too. And they orgasm together as they kiss.

#

They ride into the nearest town on Smoky's motorcycle.

As they enter a convenience store, the biker tells her, "Wait here. Lemme just pick up some supplies before we head off to the clothes shop."

When he walks away, the agent looks around and thinks, "Wait a minute. I can escape now. I can run out that door, hail a cab, and get the hell out of this hick town. Or I could contact Jade and have her pick me up. Sure, I lost a bet, and I do feel a little sorry for him, but not honoring a deal is nothing compared to what he and his sister have already done to me. Screw this!"

She's just about to exit the store when the old lady behind the register calls to her, "Excuse me. I don't mean to pry, but are you and that chubby, young man, uhm, an item?"

Sapphire almost tells her that they're just friends, but Smoky might have been telling people here that they're a couple. If Sapphire says otherwise, it would embarrass him, and he would be angry with her. Then Lord knows what he might do to her asshole.

"Yes," the agent hesitantly answers. "Yes, we're together."

"Oh, I'm happy to hear that," the old lady tells her. "Most outsiders that come to this town are noisy, drunk hunters or rude, teenage boys trying to score with their girls. But he always comes here alone, minding his own business, never talking to anyone. However, unlike the others, he's polite to me at least. I guess I'm pleasantly surprised that he has someone in his life. And someone so pretty, too."

"What is the deal with this place?!" Sapphire asks herself in disbelief. "It's like everything is guilting me into staying with him!"

She sighs and gives up her plan to escape. In stead, she buys some birth control pills which she intends to take without Smoky noticing. As she pays for them, she overhears some teenage locals whispering about her.

"Hey check out the blonde over there," a boy says.

"Yea. She's hot," his friend replies. "I think she's with that fat biker dude."

"No way," a girl remarks. "I've seen that guy around. He gives me the creeps. He's like that fat kid in school who's trying too hard to be a badass when it's obvious to everyone that he's still a loser."

"Yea," another girl laughs. "He puts on a leather jacket, and he thinks he's cool."

"I can't see how any woman would wanna touch him. I bet he's still a virgin."

Sapphire isn't sure why, but their conversation annoyed her.

"Sure, they're right about him. He actually is a creep," she thinks. "But they don't know him well enough to talk about him like that."

When Smoky returns to pay for a basketful of necessities, Sapphire lovingly hugs his arm and asks, "Find everything you need, Darling?"

"Huh?" Smoky replies in surprise. "Uhm, uh, yea."

As they exit, Sapphire glances at the teenagers and gets some satisfaction from the shocked look on their faces.

#

Smoky sits uncomfortably in a chair while he waits for Sapphire to try on some new clothes at the shop. His sister wears guy clothes and he's never had a girlfriend, so this is his first time in the women's wear section.

Sapphire pulls the curtain open and asks him, "What do you think?"

She's wearing a leather jacket over a strap crop top, a short denim skirt, and motorcycle boots.

"Holy shit!" Smoky exclaims to himself. "She looks like a biker chick! She's such a natural undercover agent, she adapts to her partner!"

"Smoky?" Sapphire asks.

"Huh?! I mean wow!" he answers.

"Thanks! I guess I'm taking them then. Go pay for 'em."

"Uhm, uh, yea, sure. Of course."

"And you're also buying me lunch."

#

They have chicken and beer at a biker bar. Sapphire snuggles against Smoky while he tells her about how much he loves rock and metal music. Sapphire doesn't have a particular music preference. The other men, and even some of the women, look at the stocky biker with envy; another first for him.

Smoky thinks, "Shit, if my sister saw us together like this, she'd murder me. She once told me that she's willing to share Sapphire's body with me, but that Sapphire's heart, mind, and very soul belonged to Rose alone."

#

That night back at the cabin, Sapphire drinks wine from a glass, her other hand leaning on the railing, while she stands in the porch and stares out into the woods. The entire day felt surreal to her. It was very different from her complicated, everyday life as a secret agent. It felt normal. It reminded her a little of the time she lived with her parents in their small house before Hoskins had stolen her from them.

"What're you doin' out here?" Smoky asks as he walks through the front door. "It's freezin'."

Sapphire turns around to face him. She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him to her. Then, she kisses him on the lips.

Smoky smiles and asks, "What was that for?"

Sapphire shyly lowers her eyes and says, "I've been thinking. The original deal…was that I would be yours for one month, not one week."

"Yea?"

"Well,…you did win the bet fair and square,…so I don't see any reason…why I shouldn't just honor the original agreement."

"Sure," Smoky agrees with a broad smile on his face. "We can stay here for a whole month."

"Yea?" Sapphire asks with a girlish giggle.

"Yea. Why not?"

Sapphire throws her arms around him, accidentally spilling the remaining wine in her glass, and their lips meet in another long and passionate kiss. Smoky easily cradles her in his strong arms and carries her into the bedroom.

#

Standing near the bed with their arms around each other, the tall, stunning, curvaceous secret agent and the short, unattractive, chunky freelance operative continue to French kiss. Sapphire shrugs the leather jacket down her arms. Their lips part briefly so that Smoky can strip her of the crop top.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he tells her.

"And you're…" she begins to say. "Forget it. Just kiss me."

Their lips meet again. Smoky unbuckles the agent's belt. He unzips her skirt and it slips down her slender legs. With her arms over his shoulders, Sapphire jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. Smoky places his hands under her ass and carries her against the wall. They don't even bother with the bed.

Their lips finally part, and they both gasp for air. Smoky undoes his pants with one hand. He moves the crotch of her panties aside. While staring into her beautiful blue eyes, he watches her wince a little as he penetrates her. Then, he holds her up by her thighs and slides his dick back and forth in her tight, sopping pussy.

He sucks on the side of her neck as he fucks her. Sapphire closes her eyes, tilts her head back, and moans.

"Yes! Yes! That's so good!" she yells lustfully. "Harder! Do me harder!"

Smoky readily complies, grunting while thrusting more vigorously with his hips.

Sapphire moans louder, "Oh God! It feels amazing! Your big, fat dick is amazing!"

Her fingers run through his sweaty hair. She bites at his shoulder under his jacket.

Then, she pulls at the hair on the back of his head to look into his eyes and say, "I'm close. Kiss me, Darling! I want to cum while you're kissing me!"

They kiss torridly. Sapphire screams into his mouth as she orgasms hard. A couple of seconds later, Smoky joins her, spraying the inside of her womb with his seed.

#

On their last night together, after having sex over and over again for nearly the entire day, Smoky gets exhausted and falls asleep. Sapphire is resting her head on his chest while he has one arm around her. Though exhausted herself, she is still awake, and it's not because of his loud snoring.

She is wondering if she had spent the last month making love to him or just having sex with him. There is a difference, especially to someone like Sapphire. She has had sex with many men and women, some of whom had forced themselves on her in one way or another. The remaining are clients from her days as a young prostitute before she was recruited by Onyx. If she had indeed been making love to Smoky, he would be only the second man she has ever made love to aside from her husband, Steel.

She quickly shakes the thought from her head and tells herself, "No. I know I don't love Smoky. I did this because I lost a bet and because I felt sorry for him a little. I love my husband, and I'm STILL faithful to him."

Then, she cries quietly when she realizes just how much she misses Steel.

#

Early the next day, Smoky takes Sapphire to an empty parking lot where Jade had left her coupe for her. On the way there, the biker worries that he'll miss having her riding his motorcycle behind him, her arms around his waist, her body pressed against his back, her chin resting on his shoulder.

When they reach their destination, they hop off the bike and proceed to make out, wrapping their arms around each other while French kissing.

When Smoky cups her right breast through her top and starts kissing her neck, Sapphire tries to push him away and protests, "Come on, Smoky, enough! You know I have to go now."

However, he wraps his arms around her waist and says, "Ride with me."

Sapphire frowns and asks, "To where?"

"Anywhere! Forget Steel. He's got no emotions, so it's not like he's gonna be all broken up about it. And forget my sister, too. She slaps you around. I never liked that."

"You picked me up and slammed me down in the loft of the Lucky Strike."

"Th-That doesn't count. That was work."

"You also raped me afterwards-"

"MY POINT IS…your talents are wasted on Steel. He has no personality. There's nothing for you to adapt to."

Sapphire tenderly touches his cheek and gently explains, "That's why he's perfect for me. I can be myself when I'm with him."

Smoky lowers his head and sighs.

He releases her, then sadly says, "You're right. Go back to your husband. I had to try."

Sapphire kisses his lips one last time and says, "Goodbye, Darling."

"See you around, Blondie."

He watches her get in her car and drive away. A few seconds later, he gets a call from Miss Beach.

The assistant angrily snarls, "You said you'd only take a week. It's been a month! Dr. Heck wants his computer chip!"

"Relax," Smoky reassures her. "I got his microchip thingy right he-" He reaches into his jacket pocket and discovers that the glass case with the chip is no longer there. He groans, "Aw, that bitch."

END


	7. Chocolate Cream

Danielle "Dani" Domen, a pretty, teenage hospital intern with wavy dark burgundy hair and dark blue eyes, squints at the tall, muscle-bound, middle-aged nurse that strides past her. The woman's frame is so broad that people have to fearfully press themselves against the walls of the hallway to avoid getting squashed by her.

Dani cocks an eyebrow, pinches her chin, and thinks, "There's something off with that nurse, and it's not because she's so muscular. I've met some nurses with really big muscles. It's also not because I've never seen her before. I haven't been an intern in this hospital that long, so I couldn't have met everyone. I guess it's intuition. I can't sense any compassion from her which is an essential part of patient care. In fact, I sense the opposite. Like there's an aura of heartlessness about her."

Unable to shake the feeling, the young intern decides to follow the middle-aged nurse.

"We're not allowed in this wing," the teenager fearfully tells herself as she enters a nearly unpeopled part of the hospital. "I hear they're holding an injured criminal here."

She turns a corner and gasps when she sees the nurse knock a G-man out with a chokehold. There is another special agent either unconscious or dead on the floor. Dani quickly ducks behind a wall. She should run back and call for help, but the intern is a natural healer. As soon as the nurse enters a room, Dani follows her instincts and immediately checks on the G-men on the floor.

Inside the room, a tall, dark-skinned, severely emaciated man lies in a hospital bed, his right wrist handcuffed to the bed rail.

When he sees the muscle-bound woman, he smiles and mumbles, "Schnikes."

The woman takes a vial from her pocket and playfully says, "Time for your medicine, Chocolate Cream."

Schnikes places Dr. Heck's Stallion Steroids into a syringe and injects it into the arm of her workout buddy. Chocolate Cream's muscles quickly grow in size. His forearm has become so thick that the handcuffs snap off it. His strength restored, the enforcer easily hops off the bed. Then, he places a hand behind the woman's head, and they kiss torridly.

When their lips part, he says, "I thought you were in Gemstone custody."

Schnikes scoffs, "Hah! The Higher-ups that fund Gemstone are a bunch of crooked, lecherous, old men. I bribed them with a very small amount of Stallion Steroids. Just enough to put power back into their shriveled cocks. I may have just gotten Dr. Heck some new customers."

Chocolate Cream chuckles.

As they exit the room, his workout buddy suggests, "Take a suit from one of the G-men so we can get out of here."

"I got a better idea. Let's take a hostage," the enforcer responds, pointing at the pretty intern treating the injured special agent.

Dani looks up and gasps, "Oh crap!"

She turns and tries to run away, but the large woman grabs her by the arm and snarls, "You're coming with us, pretty girl!"

"No! Wait! M-My belt. It's in my locker. I need it!"

"What we have planned for you, you won't even need clothes."

#

In the back of a speeding, stolen ambulance, the teenager shrieks as the muscular woman easily rips open the front of her intern uniform, exposing her brassiere.

Schnikes coos, "Aww. Such cute boobies."

Dani blushes and covers her chest with her forearms. She has always felt quite insecure of her small boobs. Schnikes grabs her by the upper arms. The older woman's eyes are bulging with lust, and there is a wide, frightening grin on her lips.

She roughly pulls the teenager towards her and abruptly kisses her in the mouth. Dani's eyes widen in shock. She tries to push the older woman away, but her strength is no match against the amazon's chemically enhanced power. Schnikes wraps her large arms around the intern's body and kisses her deeper. Tears flow from the teenager's eyes as she is forced onto the vehicle's floor. Schnikes flips the cups of the teenager's bra up, uncovering her breasts.

"No! No! Don't!" Dani begs, her face red with embarrassment.

Schnikes shamelessly ogles her. She grabs the teenager's wrists and pin them to the floor. Then, she leans forward and places wet kisses all over the girl's bare breasts. When she flicks the intern's left nipple with a tongue, Dani tilts her head back and screams.

"Such sensitive nipples," the older woman sadistically says. "I've barely started to tease them, and they're so hard already."

She presses her mouth against the girl's left breast and sucks at the nipple. Dani archs her back, and her entire body trembles.

"Oh no!" she thinks as tears begin to well in her eyes. "I'm starting to get really hot."

"What happened?" Schnikes asks. "You're not struggling as much. Are you starting to like it?"

"NO!" Dani shouts. "Please! Just let me go!"

"Oh? Perhaps I should ask your lower lips."

Releasing the girl's right wrist, the older woman reaches under Dani's skirt and touches the crotch of her panties. Dani gasps.

"Ah! You do like it," the amazon tells her. "You're already very wet."

She easily rips the girl's panties off and hikes up her own skirt.

Dani fearfully stutters, "H-Hey! W-What are you doing?!"

Schnikes presses her crotch against the teenager's pussy and starts humping her.

"N-NO!" Dani screams in revulsion. "STOP DOING THAT!"

Schnikes sighs, "Ah, yes. That feels so good."

As she continues to rape the girl, she bends down and kisses Dani's neck while groping her right breast. Dani shrieks and renews her struggles. With her free hand, she hammers at her attacker's massive shoulder, but Schnikes barely feels it.

"Hey, don't break her!" Chocolate Cream calls from the driver's seat. "I don't wanna fuck a catatonic later."

"Don't worry," his workout buddy reassures him. "I'm almost done with her."

Schnikes grunts as she grinds her crotch harder and faster against the girl's pussy.

Dani desperately cries, "Help me! Somebody, please help me!"

The tears finally flow from her eyes while she shakes her head from side to side. Her futile attempts at escape only serve to further excite the amazon.

Schnikes growls in pleasure, "Ah, yes! I'm going to cum!"

Her massive body trembles as she orgasms on top of the hapless intern.

#

Schnikes and Chocolate Cream park the ambulance next to an abandoned shack in the middle of the woods. They cover the stolen vehicle in branches and leaves.

"We've lost the cops," the housekeeper informs the enforcer. "Why are we stopping here? Why not steal another vehicle or hike through the woods and keep going?"

"Because it don't matter where we go," the large man answers. "He'll still find us. I hear he's a tracker. A damn good one."

"You mean Steel?"

"No. I mean Scream."

"Who's Scream?"

"That's right. You never met 'im. I don't know how to explain it ma'self. All you gotta remember is that once Steel covers his face with his right hand, you have less than five minutes to stop 'im."

"Stop him from what?"

"Pray you never find out."

#

Chocolate Cream enters the shack. Dani is in the corner, hugging her knees and crying softly, obviously traumatized by her horrific ordeal at the hands of the cruel housekeeper.

"You poor thing," the big man says in a deep, soothing voice. "She was pretty rough on you, wasn't she? You have to forgive Schnikes. She gets a little excited sometimes. She can't help it."

When he approaches the girl and crouches close to her, she flinches.

"Don't be afraid," he gently tells her. "I won't hurt you."

Dani sniffles, "Y-Y-You promise?"

"Cross ma' heart. What's your name?"

"D-D-Dani."

"Dani. They call me Chocolate Cream. Do you like chocolate cream?"

"Y-Y-Yes. I…I love it."

"There you go. Then, you got nuthin' to be afraid of, do you? Aww, stop cryin' now. Do you need a hug?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Well, come here then."

Chocolate Cream opens his massive arms wide. The girl reluctantly crawls across the wooden floor towards him and snuggles against his chest. He is surprisingly warm. Chocolate Cream gently wraps his large arms around her. To her surprise, Dani feels safe in his embrace. The big man tenderly pats her in the back with a big hand.

"Do you feel better now?" he asks.

"Y-Yes. Yes, I do," she answers, resting the side of her head against his chest.

"Look at me."

Dani raises her head.

"You're very pretty. And you have the most beautiful blue eyes," the giant compliments her. "You know, I met someone with eyes just like yours. Her husband was mean to me. He beat me bad. Put me in that hospital."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that," the girl responds.

"Dani. I'd like to kiss you. Would that be okay?"

Dani shivers fearfully in his arms at the request.

"Oh, don't be scared," he reassures her. "I said I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I? I'll be real gentle. I promise."

"O-O-Okay."

Dani hesitantly closes her eyes and parts her lips. Chocolate Cream bends his head down and gives her a very soft kiss to the lips.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asks.

"N-No," the girl answers. "It was nice. I…I kinda liked it."

They kiss again, longer and deeper this time.

When their lips part, the enforcer says, "Take your clothes off, Dani."

"W-W-What?!" Dani fearfully stutters.

"Don't be afraid. As long as you do as I say, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. Do you understand?"

Dani lowers her eyes and tentatively nods her head. She stands up and shrugs the torn uniform down her shoulders. It slips down her body and gathers at her feet. She is left only in her brassiere and shoes as Schnikes had ripped her panties off her earlier.

Chocolate Cream gently commands, "All of it, Dani."

Dani swallows hard. With trembling fingers, she reaches behind and unhooks her bra. Then, she slips the straps down her lithe arms, and the undergarment falls on the ground. Dani immediately covers her chest with her right arm and her crotch with her left hand.

"Don't be shy," the big man tells her. "Let me see. Don't worry. It'll be fine. You just need to do as I say."

Dani blushes, but she does as she's told and lowers her arms to her sides.

Chocolate Cream compliments her again, "You have very nice tits, Dani."

"Th-They're kinda small," the girl admits, her eyes averted in embarrassment.

"I like them."

"Y-You do? Really?"

"Sure, I do. And since you showed me yours, I'll show you mine."

He undoes his pants.

Dani shrieks in awe, "I-It's so big!"

"I know, right?" Chocolate Cream proudly responds.

"A-Are you going to…put that…inside me?"

"Yes, I will. Don't be afraid. I'll make sure you're nice and wet first. It'll hurt a little in the beginning, but soon you're gonna love it. You're not a virgin, are you?"

"N-No."

"Do you have a boyfriend, Dani?"

"Yes, but…his penis is really small. I don't mind. He never complains about my small boobs, but…"

"But what?"

"Well,…he's not very good at sex. His father's better."

"Oh, you're having sex with his father, too?"

"Yes. Uhm, but not by choice. I…I don't know why I just told you all that."

"It's okay, Dani. You can tell me anything. Come here."

Dani smiles sheepishly and takes a step towards him. Still down on one knee, the big man gently touches the girl's nipples with the tips of his forefingers. Dani gasps. Chocolate Cream rubs her nipples in slow, circular motions. Dani's nipples harden, and she begins breathing heavily.

Chocolate Cream asks her, "You like that?"

Dani nervously stutters in confusion, "Uhm, I…I don't know. Y-Yes?"

Chocolate Cream places a big hand on the small of her back and pulls her to him. He kisses her in the mouth again, lightly nibbling at her lower lip, flicking her palate with the tip of his tongue. Dani starts to get wet just from the kiss alone.

"Oh my God!" she exclaims to herself. "He's such a great kisser. It feels like his kiss can make me orgasm!"

Chocolate Cream slips his other hand between her legs. Dani trembles when she feels his fingers press against her folds. He gently caresses her down there. When he pushes a finger inside her pussy, she squeaks into his mouth.

She thinks, "H-His finger is bigger than my boyfriend's penis!"

Chocolate Cream proceeds to finger her, and the girl can't help but moan into his mouth. His kisses move to the side of her neck, and he fingers her more vigorously. Dani moans louder. She begins to sweat.

When the big man feels that she is nearing an orgasm, he pulls his finger out of her and commands, "Put me inside you."

"I…I don't know," the girl fearfully responds. "I'm afraid."

"Now, Dani. What did I tell you would happen if you don't do as I say?"

"I…I'll get hurt."

"That's right. I'm being very gentle with you now. But I don't have to be. I can be just as rough as Schnikes was. Is that what you want?"

"N-No!"

"Well then come here and put me inside you."

Chocolate Cream sits on the floor Indian Style. Dani reluctantly straddles his lap. She takes the enormous penis in the fingers of her right hand.

She gasps to herself, "I can't even close my fingers around his cock! How am I going to fit this inside me?! But if I don't do as he says, he'll just force it inside me anyway."

Dani takes a second to steel herself. Then, she positions her pussy above the humongous penis and gradually lowers herself. She winces as her pussy lips get stretched by the entrance of the tip.

"It…It hurts!" she cries.

"Feels like you're losin' your virginity all over again, don't it?" Chocolate Cream brags.

"I…I can't! I'm sorry. You're too big. Please don't be mad. Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not mad. How can I be mad when your pussy feels so incredible?"

The naive girl's face suddenly lights up.

She excitedly asks him, "D-Do you mean it? You really think my pussy's incredible?!"

"Absolutely," the big man answers. "I'd really like a chance to fuck it."

"O-Okay! I-I'll try harder. I'll get you inside me. I promise!"

Her body trembles and she groans as she tries to force more of his length inside her.

With his dick halfway in, the enforcer places his hands under her young, well-toned buttocks and mercifully says, "That's deep enough."

He begins to slowly move her up and down, his shaft getting stroked by her tight pussy lips. Dani places her hands on his large shoulders. She stares into his eyes while moaning softly.

"Does it hurt?" he asks.

"No," she sighs. "No, it feels so good."

The intern becomes so aroused, she starts moving on her own, bobbing her ass on his lap faster and faster. She moans louder. Saliva trickles down from the corner of her mouth.

She thinks, "I've…I've never felt anything like this before! I feel like something amazing is coming!"

She wraps her arms around his thick, corded neck and presses her soft lips against his mouth as she continues to ride him faster and faster. Finally, her body shudders, and she screams into his mouth as she orgasms hard. Chocolate Cream sighs and climaxes too, shooting a generous amount of hot, sticky semen into the teenager's womb.

Their lips part, and Dani breathlessly admits, "That was the best sex I've ever had."

Chocolate Cream responds, "You weren't so bad yourself."

"Uh, w-wasn't I your best? I'll get better. I'll be the best lover you've ever had!"

"Shhh… You did just fine," the enforcer tells her, patting her on the head with a large hand.

Dani smiles, and they French kiss again.

Suddenly, Schnikes barges through the door and says, "They're here!"

#

"Baby, are you sure they went this way?" Sapphire asks her husband as she irritably shoos a mosquito away. "I don't even see any tire tracks."

"The ground has been disturbed," Steel explains, kneeling down on one knee. "The ambulance is over there, covered in leaves. They're in that shack, and so is the intern."

Silver asks, "You got all that from some dirt that got moved around a little? What, you use ninja magic or sumthin'?"

The door to the shack opens. Chocolate Cream and Schnikes exit followed closely by Dani.

Silver quickly points his pistol at them and mutters, "Forget I said anything, Steel."

Chocolate Cream addresses Steel, "I'm feelin' a sense of deja vu here. How about you?"

Steel stands up but doesn't reply. Jade sees how the intern's uniform is torn, and she gnashes her teeth angrily when she is reminded of her own ordeal at Chocolate Cream's hands.

She aims her handgun at the fugitive and snarls, "Let the girl go right now!"

Chocolate Cream calmly responds, "She's free to go whenever she wants."

Sapphire gently calls to the girl, "Hey, your name's Danielle, right? My name's Sapphire. Come here. We're the ones they want. They won't hurt you now."

But to the agent's surprise, the intern cowers behind Chocolate Cream.

Jade yells at the enforcer, "You son of a bitch! What did you do to her?!"

He wickedly answers, "Same thing I woulda' done to you if I had a little more time."

Sapphire hisses, "Stockholm syndrome."

"Already?!" Jade exclaims. "They've only had 'er for a couple of hours!"

Without taking her eyes off their enemies, Sapphire tells her husband, "You got this, Baby."

Steel covers his face with his right hand. Using his powerful legs, Chocolate Cream suddenly launches himself into the air towards the Gemstone swordsman. Sapphire gasps. She quickly tackles her husband out of the way. Chocolate Cream's punch shatters the ground. He very nearly crushed Steel under his fist.

He smirks at Sapphire and says, "You didn't really think I'd give him a chance to pull that shit again, did you?"

Sapphire hisses, "You fucking coward."

Silver and Jade shoot at the enforcer. Chocolate Cream covers himself and manages to deflect the bullets with the thick muscles of his forearms.

Silver shouts to Steel, "Go do your thing! We'll keep 'im busy for ya!"

Steel nods. He covers his face with his hand again.

Silver tells Jade, "I've never met Scream. Hope he's as badass as you say he is."

"He is. Trust me," she reassures him.

Suddenly, Schnikes roars and lunges at Jade from her blindside.

"What the f-?!" Jade begins when the housekeeper slaps her in the face.

Jade's limp body twirls in midair before crashing into the ground. Silver swings his gun towards Schnikes, but before he can squeeze the trigger, the enforcer attacks with a right hook. Silver hops out of the way then shoots at the big man again. The bullets harmlessly bounce against Chocolate Cream's overly developed pecs. Silver's pistol clicks when it runs out of ammo.

"Shit!" he cusses, throwing the gun away and drawing a survival knife.

As Dani watches Silver desperately trying to defend himself against the giant, she starts to recover her senses and thinks, "These people…are risking their lives…to try and save me."

Chocolate Cream blocks the knife with his right forearm and counterattacks with a left fist to the Gemstone sniper's stomach. Silver coughs out blood and falls to his knees.

He groans, "A-Anytime now, Steel!"

Sapphire worriedly wonders, "Strange. It's been over five minutes already. It's never taken this long before."

Steel removes his hand from his face and tells his wife, "Something is wrong. I can't Scream."

"What?!" she asks. "Why?!"

"I do not know. I can't…feel him."

Sapphire cusses to herself, "Shit! It's my fault." She cups her husband's face and pleads, "Scream, I know you're in there. I know I hurt you. That's it, isn't it? As long as you're Steel, you won't have to feel the pain. Baby, I'm so sorry. Rose brainwashed me! She made me say those things. You're the only one I love. Please, you have to forgive me."

Steel casually informs her, "I don't think it's working."

"It isn't? Of course, it isn't. Scream's fearless. He isn't afraid of any kind of pain, emotional or otherwise. The only thing he could possibly be afraid of is…" Then, her eyes widen when she receives an epiphany. "He's afraid of hurting me." She pleads with her husband again, "Scream, that wasn't you. Rose is a manipulator. She can make people do things that they don't want to do. Baby, I know that you would never hurt me. Please come out. I need you."

She closes her eyes, leans forward, and kisses his lips. A tear rolls down Steel's cheek.

Chocolate Cream cocks his arm back to strike the sniper in the head.

"Aw shit," Silver cusses to himself. "My arms feel so weak, I can't even raise them to defend myself."

He helplessly braces himself for the punch.

Chocolate Cream screams when his massive body is catapulted away after Scream hits him with a flying kick to the chest. Silver looks up and is shocked by what he sees. It is his first time to see a smile on Steel's face.

"You did good," Scream tells him while keeping his eyes on the dazed enforcer. "I'll take it from here."

Silver is at a loss for words as he watches the other man walk away. Chocolate Cream gets up to one knee and tries shaking the dizziness from his head. When his vision clears, he sees Scream rushing towards him. But before the agent can strike, Schnikes rams and knocks him away with her shoulder. Scream recovers with a backflip. Except when he attempts to counterattack, he gets knocked away again; this time, with a backfist strike from Chocolate Cream.

Sapphire worriedly looks on and thinks, "Scream isn't a match for both of them."

Scream falls on his back, and before he can get back up, the housekeeper roars and rushes forward to kick him in the head. Sapphire interrupts her with a flying kick to the face. Schnikes staggers back.

"What are you doing?" Scream asks his wife as he gets back up. "Get out of here. You'll get yourself killed."

"Don't worry about me," she tells him. "I'll give them another target. Strike when you find an opening."

Chocolate Cream and Schnikes charge at the same time. Sapphire parries and evades their attacks. When the housekeeper throws a straight right, the undercover agent locks the amazon's thick forearm under a right arm. Scream vaults over his wife's shoulder with one hand and knocks Schnikes out with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. The housekeeper's eyeballs roll upward, and her large frame crashes heavily onto the ground.

Unfortunately, the attack leaves Scream open. Chocolate Cream is just about to capitalize when Dani grabs his lower leg in her arms and bites him in the thigh. His muscles are far too thick for her teeth to penetrate, but she distracts him nonetheless.

"What th-?" the big man begins to say as he looks down on the intern.

Sapphire throws a flying kick. Steel throws a superman punch. They both hit the big man in the face. The ground trembles as the unconscious enforcer finally falls.

Sapphire crouches next to the intern and asks, "Are you okay?"

Dani looks at the undercover agent and says, "Oh! You're her!"

"You know me?"

"Chocolate Cream told me about you. You're the woman with the eyes like mine."

Sapphire looks at the girl's eyes and agrees, "Oh, yea. How about that?"

#

While waiting for the police and the paramedics, Dani takes a first aid kit from the stolen ambulance to treat Silver and Jade. When she finishes with them, she gets started on the two unconscious criminals.

Jade asks her in disbelief, "You're going to help them after everything they did to you?!"

Dani smiles and explains, "I'm an intern. It's what I do."

Jade is a soldier. She would have put a bullet in each of the criminals' heads. But while she disagrees with the intern, she smiles back nonetheless.

Sapphire walks up to her husband and asks, "Steel?"

"No. It's still me," Scream answers. "I wanted to apologize for before. You know, for trying to kill you and everything."

"You weren't going to kill me."

"Still, it's no way for a husband to behave towards his wife."

Sapphire places her arms over his shoulders and says, "I forgive you. It was our first fight." Then, she gives him a naughty smile and adds, "You know what that means, right? It's time for our first makeup sex."

Scream smiles back. He wraps his arms around his wife's waist, and the couple kiss amorously.

END


	8. Electric Shock: Rose VS Smoky

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Sapphire asks her apprentice as they go for a late night stroll at a park not that far from Gemstone HQ while drinking pearl milk tea from large plastic cups.

"I was thinking," Jade tentatively begins with her eyes lowered. "Maybe we should let a different Higher-ups team handle the Wolf Pheromones case."

"Are you nuts?! We've been working that case for months! You want a different team to take the credit for all our hard work?!"

"I know. It's just… Well,…you know what those pheromones do to women, and…well, there's this rumor going around the offices…"

"What are you talking about? What rumors?"

"Okay. There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it."

"Yea. Say it."

"Well,…some people at the offices…are saying you're…easy."

"W-W-WHAT?! What the f-?! Who are these people?! I'm a legendary agent! I have the highest number of successful missions! How could they say something like that about me?!"

"Uhm, is it true that you had sex with that creep, Dick, in the men's room?"

Sapphire gnashes her teeth and thinks, "That little shit! He's been bragging about it to everyone!" Then, she answers the younger agent's question, "O-Of course it's not true! I'm a married woman. I love my husband, and I'm faithful to him. You know that!"

"They say he has pictures of you to prove it."

"O-Obviously doctored! I mean, he's a computer geek. It should be a piece of cake for him."

Jade thinks for a few seconds.

Then, she smiles and says, "Yea, you're right. That's probably what he did. Wow! What a loser."

"I know right!" Sapphire nervously responds while also feeling a little relieved that her apprentice bought her explanation.

"I bet no one in HQ believes that little creep anyway."

Suddenly, a gloved hand squeezes the younger agent's right butt cheek through her pants.

"Hey-!" Jade starts to protest when the glove produces a powerful surge of electricity.

She screams in pain and her entire body convulses. Then, the plastic cup falls from her hand, and she collapses onto the grass. Sapphire almost doesn't recognize the squat, butch woman standing over her unconscious apprentice. There are horrible stitches and ugly scars all over the attacker's face.

Sapphire stutters, "R-Rose?"

"Hey, Babe," the woman greets her back, a wicked smile on her lips. "Miss me?"

Sapphire quickly throws her pearl milk tea away and raises her fists to defend herself.

Rose laughs, "Oh please. You couldn't beat me in a fair fight. You expect to win now that I have these new toys?"

She shows off her hi-tech gloves. Tiny, blue bolts of electricity spark and crackle from them. Undaunted, the agent lunges and throws a roundhouse kick followed by two quick punches. Rose easily blocks the attacks with her thick forearms. Then, her right hand strikes like a cobra and squeezes the buxom blonde's left breast through her shirt. Sapphire gasps and blushes. Then, she too screams when her body is shocked by electricity.

As she faints and falls to the soft earth, Rose looks around to see if there are any witnesses. With the exception of the three of them, the dimly lit park is completely empty.

She lustfully smiles and says, "Looks like I have time for a little fun."

She removes the gloves and stuffs them in her pocket. Then, she unbuckles her belt and drops her pants. She kneels down next to Sapphire and pulls the unconscious blonde's tight shirt up. She unfastens the clasp at the center of the agent's bra and moves the cups aside to uncover her ample bosom. Rose excitedly moves the rough palms of her chubby hands all over the creamy surface of the agent's breasts. Then, she bends forward and flicks the unconscious woman's left nipple with her tongue. Sapphire's brow furrows. Her nipples harden, and she moans softly.

Rose looks up at her and says, "Aww, my sweet, little slut. So sensitive even in her sleep."

She undoes the agent's pants and, along with her panties, pulls it down her slender legs. Rose ogles her unconscious victim's pussy. She lubricates the middle and ring fingers of her left hand and slowly pushes them into the agent's twat. Sapphire tilts her head back and winces. Rose proceeds to finger her. She lies down on her side next to the sleeping beauty and kisses her in the mouth while fingering her faster. Sapphire moans into her attacker's mouth, and her body twitches as it gets violated.

After some minutes, Rose sits up and pulls her fingers out, pleased to see how drenched they are by the other woman's juices. She spreads the agent's legs and pushes them upward, nearly folding the blonde in half. Then, she positions herself between Sapphire's legs and places her considerable weight on top of her, pressing their pussies together. Rose sighs lecherously as she repeatedly grinds her twat against the slimmer woman's folds. Sapphire doesn't wake, but her body still twitches, and she continues to moan in her sleep.

"Aw yea," Rose moans as her clit becomes engorged. "Your cunt is the best, Babe. I'm about to cum!"

She holds the agent by the shoulders and humps her more vigorously until finally, Rose's plump, sweaty body shudders. She moans and orgasms on top of her sleeping victim. Afterwards, she presses her mouth against the agent's soft lips.

#

Jade wakes on the cold, stone floor of a windowless room, dimly lit by a single flourescent bulb above. The only furniture is a small bed with a mattress but no bedding. The young agent appears to be in some kind of basement. Her forearms are bound together behind her, and there is a leather collar around her neck with a long, thin chain attached to it. She finds her mentor just waking up next to her in the same situation.

"S-Sapphire!" she sits up and calls. "Y-You're… You're naked. Oh, wait a minute. I'm naked! What the fuck?!"

The metal door screeches open, and their captor enters, once again wearing her hi-tech gloves. She is followed inside by her twin brother.

Rose greets her captives, "Morning, ladies! Sleep well?"

Sapphire sits up and begs her, "Rose, please let us go."

"That's Rose?" Jade asks with a smirk on her lips. "I didn't recognize her." Then, she taunts the stubby woman, "You're lookin' good, Rose. That facial Scream gave you worked wonders."

Rose slaps her across the face with the back of a hand. Jade's head snaps back, but she would not be intimidated, and she glares at the other woman.

"Oh, you're a tough one, ain't ya?" Rose says with a cruel grin. "I'm gonna enjoy breakin' you. Just like how I enjoyed breakin' your mentor."

She forces Sapphire to face the other agent. Then, she sits on the floor behind the buxom blonde.

She rests her chin on Sapphire's shoulder and whispers, "Gimme a kiss, Babe."

Sapphire fearfully whispers back, "No, Rose. Not like this. Please. Not in front of her."

Rose holds a finger close to her face. Electric sparks crackle at its tip.

She sternly repeats, "I said…kiss me."

Jade shouts, "Leave 'er alone!"

"No, Jade!" Sapphire tells her. "I-It's alright. I'll do it."

Rose sticks out her tongue. Sapphire closes her eyes, parts her lips, and forces herself to twist her tongue with Rose's. Then, Rose places a hand behind Sapphire's head and roughly kisses her in the mouth. Jade furiously gnashes her teeth, but she knows that, even if her arms were untied, she would still not be a match for even just one of the twins.

Rose finally releases Sapphire's lips and says, "You like my new electric shock gloves? Dr. Heck was really pissed when you ran off with his computer chip. So he gives me this new toy to hunt you down and bring you back to him. But before that, I'm gonna have me a little fun with ya."

She starts rubbing the blonde agent's nipples with the tips of her index fingers. Sapphire gasps as her nipples harden.

Rose continues, "I don't know if the doc intended it, but if I put the gloves' power on the lowest setting, it becomes like a super vibrator."

The fingertips suddenly hum against the blonde's nipples. Sapphire shuts her eyes tight and makes a tight-lipped squeak.

"You like that, Babe?" Rose lecherously asks.

Sapphire desperately shouts, "Smoky! Smoky, help me!"

"Sorry, Blondie," the biker apathetically responds. "You know what they say. Blood's thicker than water."

Rose slips her right hand between the blonde's legs and presses a vibrating finger against her clit. Sapphire tilts her head back and screams. Rose cruelly laughs as she relentlessly molests the legendary agent.

"Stop it!" Jade growls. "Take your filthy hands off her, you bitch! Take your hands off her right now or I'll-!"

Jade is stunned silent mid-sentence by what she sees. Sapphire's eyes have become glassy. Her tongue is slightly sticking out. Saliva is trickling down her chin. She is moaning wantonly, and she is even moving her hips against the molester's finger.

Jade stutters, "S-Sapphire?"

Rose taunts the mulatta, "What do you think of your idol now?"

Jade shuts her eyes as tears run down her cheeks. She doesn't want to see her mentor like that. She wishes she could cover her ears so she wouldn't hear Sapphire's erotic noises either.

Rose licks at the blonde's ear while she continues to tease her clit and nipple. Sapphire screams again as her body shudders and her pussy squirts its love juices. Then, she rests her back against her captor while she tries to catch her breath.

Rose takes the chain attached to the blonde's collar and hands it to her twin brother.

She commands, "Get 'er pregnant with my baby already."

Smoky obediently nods and leads Sapphire out of the room. Rose stands up. Then, she roughly pulls at Jade's chain, yanking the young agent to her feet. Jade defiantly stares at the other woman's eyes. Rose punches her in the stomach. Jade falls to her knees and coughs violently. Rose pulls her up again.

She warns the agent, "You do exactly as I say or you get another one just like that, got it?"

Jade grudgingly nods her head.

"Good," her captor says. "Now, kiss me."

Jade angrily clenches her teeth, but she reluctantly obeys. She leans forward and parts her lips for the shorter woman. Rose presses her mouth against her captive's lips. She cups and fondles the agent's left breast while exploring the inside of her mouth with a tongue. Tears of humiliation flow from Jade's eyes.

#

Smoky leads Sapphire into a bedroom.

After he shuts the door, the agent whispers, "Untie me, Darling."

The moment the biker frees her arms, she immediately spins, embraces him, and places kisses all over his fat face before giving him a long, passionate kiss to the mouth. Smoky tightly wraps his thick arms around her, and they kiss deeper.

When their lips part, she breathlessly tells him, "I've missed you, Darling."

"Missed you too, Blondie," he replies.

They kiss again. He easily cradles her in his thick arms, carries her to the bed, and lays her down. Sapphire gives him a naughty look. She suggestively bites at her lower lip and parts her legs for him. Smoky grins lasciviously. He hurriedly undoes his pants and climbs on top of her. Their lips find each other once more. Sapphire holds him and rolls on her side, placing herself on top of him. She reaches down and gently takes his shaft in her right hand. She strokes him as they continue to kiss, feeling his pulsating member grow larger and harder in her fingers.

Sapphire whispers, "I need you inside me right now."

She leans back, straddling him. Then, she guides his penis to her pussy and slowly lowers herself on it. Smoky sighs as his dick slides into her warm, tight, slippery, magnificent hole. Sapphire places her hands on his pudgy stomach and bobs her hips on top of him.

She exclaims, "God, I've missed having your fat cock inside me!"

"Damn! What's gotten into you?" Smoky excitedly asks. "You're like a wild animal tonight!"

Sapphire bends forward, her breasts pressed against him, their lips almost touching, and she whispers, "You, Darling. You've put me under your spell, and I don't want to break free."

She gives him another long, deep, open-mouthed kiss. Afterwards, she leans back, takes his hands, and places them on her breasts. She moans wantonly and rides him harder. Smoky eagerly fondles her breasts as her pussy lips stroke his shaft.

He thinks, "Holy shit! I'm at my limit!"

So he is relieved when the agent moans, "I'm cumming, Darling! I'M CUMMING!"

Sapphire tilts her head back, closes her eyes, and screams. Her body shudders as she orgasms hard, and the biker finally allows himself to cum. Afterwards, her beautiful, naked body, glistening with sweat, collapses on top of him.

#

Lying with her back to the bed, her bound forearms pinned beneath her, Jade shuts her eyes tight and breathes heavily through clenched teeth. Her body is sweaty and trembling. Rose is on top of her, tugging and twisting her nipples with vibrating fingers.

"Come on, Baby Girl," the portly woman taunts the agent. "Lemme hear you moan."

Jade screams, "No! Never!"

"Really? Not even if I do this?"

She reaches down with one hand and rubs the agent's wet folds with her fingers. Jade shrieks, but she still refuses to moan.

"Suit yourself," her captor tells her. "Just because you don't wanna enjoy this doesn't mean I won't."

Rose strips off her pants. She holds the agent's right leg against her blubbery body and places her own right leg over Jade's thigh, pressing their pussies together.

"H-Hey!" Jade protests in panic. "W-What do you think you're-?!"

Rose starts rubbing her snatch against the agent's folds.

Jade archs her back and screams, "No! Stop! Stop that!"

#

Smoky lies contentedly in bed with one arm around Sapphire while the beautiful agent rests her head on his chest.

She tells him, "I'll do it. I'll ride away with you. You can take me wherever you want. Just get me and Jade out of here."

"Really?" Smoky asks, a wide grin on his fat face. "Just you an' me out on the open road?"

Sapphire kisses him on the lips and then answers, "Sounds good."

"You won't regret this, Blondie."

Smoky gets off the bed and pulls his pants up.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sapphire worriedly asks. "Don't leave me! Your sister might come back here and-!"

Smoky touches her cheek and reassures her, "Don't worry. She's not hurting you again. I won't let 'er."

He kisses her lips one last time then exits the room.

#

Rose sighs as she orgasms. Jade sobs helplessly. Then, they hear Smoky rapping on the metal door.

He shouts, "Hey! You done yet?"

Rose puts her pants back on and opens the door.

She tells her twin, "She's nuthin' like her mentor. Wouldn't break. Wouldn't even moan."

"No way," Smoky responds. "You've never met a girl you couldn't break."

"First time for everything I guess."

"Please never say that sentence again. I still have nightmares."

"Whatever. You wanna give 'er a go? I'm exhausted."

"Sure. Be my pleasure."

Rose walks up the stairs and Smoky shuts the door behind him.

Jade sits up and breathlessly says, "You…will never…break me!"

"Oh, I dunno about that," the biker confidently answers. "See, I got sumthin' my sister doesn't have."

He undoes his pants.

Jade's eyes widen, and she gasps to herself, "Shit, he's huge!"

"Impressive, right?" Smoky gloats. "Nowhere near as big as Chocolate Cream's I suppose, but it gets the job done."

"K-Keep that away from me!"

Jade springs to her feet on top of the bed. Then, she throws a round kick at the biker. Smoky catches her ankle with his left hand and swipes her other leg with his right. Jade yelps as she falls back into the bed. Smoky pins her down with his bulk.

"No! No! Get off me," the agent squeals.

Smoky menacingly tells her, "You know, I love fucking a submissive chick like Sapphire, but I gotta say, raping a fighter like you is exciting."

He reaches down with one hand and uses it to line his cock up with her pussy. Jade winces as her pussy lips are stretched open by the fat member's entrance.

"Damn!" Smoky exclaims. "I can't believe you're even tighter than Sapphire."

He starts vigorously moving his hips back and forth between her legs. Jade clenches her teeth in anger and revulsion as her body gets violently rocked by the rape.

"Your twat feels awesome," the rapist sighs. "I swear, it's like fucking a virgin." Then, he asks her, "How about you? You like how my fat dick feels?"

"O-Of course not!" Jade snarls, but she thinks, "It fucking feels amazing! Chocolate Cream's dick was so big, it hurt. But while Smoky's fat dick still hurts a little, it's rubbing my insides just the right way. My entire body feels a surge of pleasure everytime he thrusts."

Smoky seems to have been challenged by her denial, and he starts thrusting harder.

"Oh shit!" Jade gasps. "I can't help it. I'm going to moan!"

She closes her eyes, makes an O with her lips, and moans helplessly. Smoky smiles triumphantly. The erotic sounds she makes further excites him.

Jade desperately reassures herself, "I-It's okay. Just because I'm moaning doesn't mean he's broken me. It doesn't mean I'm enjoying myself. It doesn't mean anything! Wrapping my legs around him is totally cool, too. It doesn't mean a damn thing!"

Smoky breathlessly tells her, "You're finally moaning for me."

Jade insists, "Th-They're moans of pain, not pleasure!"

"Yea? Then why'd you wrap your legs around me?"

"I-I'm obviously trying to squeeze the life out of you!"

"You're also incredibly wet."

"Th-That's just your perverted imagination!"

"I suppose I just imagined you moving your hips, too. But just in case I didn't, might as well take a break an' let you do the work."

He wraps his arms around her waist and sits up, placing her on his lap.

"What the fuck?" Jade cusses to herself. "He stopped moving. His fat dick is inside me, but he's not thrusting with it. My God, this is torture! Bad enough that this son of a bitch is raping my body, he has to rape my pride from me, too?!" Tears of shame and defeat run down Jade's face. She meekly squeaks, "Damn you."

Then, she grudgingly bounces herself on his lap, stroking his shaft with her pussy.

"Attagirl," the sadistic biker says. "Lemme give you a reward."

He cups and squeezes her right breast with one hand and kisses her in the mouth.

Jade grimaces and thinks, "His breath stinks of smoke and alcohol. So why do I want to kiss him back?!"

She surprises herself when she closes her eyes and twists her tongue with his. She moans into his mouth as they kiss deeper. She starts riding him faster and harder until her body spasms. She screams into his mouth as she orgasms. A second later, she feels him shoot his warm, sticky cum into her.

They continue to kiss during the afterglow, but the ecstasy is fleeting. When their lips part, Jade is overcome by shame, and she sobs.

#

The last time Rose and Smoky held Sapphire captive, the agent tried to turn her own twin brother against her. So this time, Rose decided to install a hidden camera in the bedroom just in case the blonde tried the same trick again. She goes into the house's library, opens her laptop, and watches the footage.

"Son of a bitch!" she exclaims at what she sees.

#

"Hey, wake up," Smoky whispers to Jade.

"W-What-?" the agent groggily asks.

"My sister's gotta be asleep by now. Time to get you and Sapphire out o' here."

He unties her forearms.

Jade asks, "W-Why are you helping us?"

Smoky answers, "Sapphire said she'd leave her husband for me. Yea, yea, I know it's probably all bullshit. Wouldn't be the first time she's lied to me to get what she wants. But if I can't have 'er, I'd rather Steel does instead of my abusive sister."

"If you were on our side all along, then why did you have to fucking rape me?!"

"Oh that? That's just for realism, you know? So that my sister doesn't suspect anything."

"How about I break your nose? That would make my escape realistic, wouldn't it?"

"Nah, that's going overboard. Let's just stick to my plan."

#

Smoky quietly leads Jade to the bedroom. After he opens the door, the agents tearfully embrace.

"That's odd," the biker says. "I thought my sister would be sleepin' in here."

"Lookin' for me, Bro?!" Rose angrily shouts from the hallway.

"Oh hey, Sis!" Smoky nervously greets her. "I was just about to have me a little threesome."

Rose walks towards him, her face tense and her skin red with rage.

She growls, "She calls you darling? She doesn't have a pet name for me."

"What the fuck, Rose?" Smoky responds in shock. "You were watchin' your brother have sex? That's fucked up!"

"I told you I would share her body with you! But only her body! Her mind, her soul, her heart, that's all mine!"

Smoky's eyes dart from side to side when a realization comes to him.

"Holy shit," he gasps and tells his sister, "She musta' spotted the hidden camera the moment I brought 'er in the bedroom. This is how she got that microchip from me, too. And you thought you were manipulative. Can't you see, Sis? She's tryin' to play us against each other again!"

Rose angrily utters in a low voice, "Yea well this time, she succeeded."

She presses her palm against her brother's chest. Then, a powerful electric charge catapults him across the floor and into a wall.

"Smoky!" Sapphire yells.

Rose asks her, "What, are you worried about 'im?! You can fall in love with my twin brother, but not with me?!"

"Rose, I'm not in love with either of you!"

"You told me you loved me!"

"You brainwashed me!"

Smoky groans as he forces himself back to his feet.

Rose tells him, "Well, look at you. Tough as nails. Just like your twin sister."

Smoky growls, "Naw. I'm tougher."

He charges at his sister, and their fingers lock in a test of strength. At first, they are evenly matched until Rose activates her hi-tech gloves. The painful electric shocks bring her brother to his knees.

Sapphire tries to help him, but Jade holds onto her and shouts, "Sapphire, no! If you touch them, you'll get shocked, too!"

Rose taunts her brother, "You couldn't win even if I didn't have these gloves. Don't you remember when we was kids? I beat you at arm wrestlin' every time."

Smoky smirks up at her and says, "I let you win every time."

He crushes the electric shock gloves along with the bones in his sister's hands. Rose howls in agony. Smoky stands up and releases her. His twin falls on her knees before him.

She hisses, "You ungrateful bastard. After everything I did for you."

"I'm doing this FOR you," her brother tearfully explains. "Look at what your obsession with Sapphire has done to you. Your arm's been broken twice. You walk with a limp. Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You nearly died when Steel cut you-"

"I took that hit for you! I saved you!"

"Then, let me save you! You need help, Sis. I can get you help."

"I don't need help from a traitor like you. You chose Sapphire over me; then I'm choosin' Doc Heck over you. He's already pissed that you lost his computer chip. Wait till he hears about this."

Sapphire implores the biker, "Smoky, come with us. You don't know what Heck will do if he catches you-"

Smoky sighs, "Just get the fuck outta here, Blondie."

Jade urgently pulls at her mentor's arm and says, "Sapphire, come on. Let's go!"

The agents exit the house, leaving the twins behind.

#

A couple of days later, Sapphire and Jade go for another late night stroll at the park not that far from Gemstone HQ while drinking pearl milk tea from large plastic cups.

With her eyes lowered in shame, the legendary agent admits to her apprentice, "I never wanted you to see that side of me. What they're saying about me in the offices is true. I'm a slut-"

"No, you're not," the other agent gently interrupts her.

"Yes, I am. I had sex with Dick in the men's room. He was the Higher-ups' star recruit. I was afraid to resist him-"

"Then that's what happened. He sexually harassed you."

"I'm not so sure. This guy, Hoskins, took me from my parents. He broke me, trained me to be this way-"

"Then that's his fault. Don't blame yourself. Blame him. And blame Dick, Rose, and Smoky, too. And anybody else who tries to take advantage of you."

Sapphire sighs and asks, "So you think we should give up the Wolf Pheromones case?"

"Of course not! You're Secret Agent Sapphire, legendary Gemstone operative with a near perfect mission success rate. If anyone can stop Dr. Heck, it's you."

"Thanks."

Jade pats her mentor on the back and asks, "Now, can we please change the subject?"

"Okay. So when are you and Silver finally going to start dating?"

Jade starts coughing uncomfortably at the sudden question, and Sapphire chuckles.

END


End file.
